Sleeping Beauty
by Aurora0628
Summary: She sleeps, he mourns...and in the shadows of anger a dark being is born.
1. Chapter 1

_Present Day_

Darkness covered the land like a seamless, thick black robe as the night embraced everything in its invisible arms while the moon quietly looked on, its light softly reflecting on puddles that gathered on the rain kissed earth, while the slick folds of leaves from tall, looming trees glistened in the dark. And as the aged branches cracked and swayed, like dangling arms of a deformed figure, dancing with the graceful hush of the wind, a pair of eyes closely and very patiently watched from above as its unseen form hovered in the dark, waiting.

From afar, a sad and distant howl echoed and disturbed the eerie silence for a moment.

Still it waited.

Then more leaves fell…only to be scattered away by the impetuous wind.

And still, it waited.

It used to wander aimlessly, passing the streets whether in darkness or in light in search of a hint, or of a familiar face…or whatever that might help in its quest for the truth, of what was the purpose of its very existence. It roamed the globe, flew the vastness of the air, dove into the hidden depths of the ocean. It looked at all things great and small with curious eyes and a building confusion of what reason there could ever be in this earth that it was alive.

How it felt the torture of not knowing why, of not being able to rest its thoughts be it just for a moment, of not even feeling the temporary comfort of slumber to escape the confusion and maybe, just maybe…to remember anything.

If there was anything to recall at all.

And one day, it heard a deep rumbling of a voice beckoning, a sound coming from under the earth itself. That call was the very first sign that proved its existence was validated. And the voice later provided the answers that had long been elusive.

Then, with a servant's loyalty to its master, after the latter satisfied the longing, there were no more questions, no more doubts.

Just the will to obey, to be able to serve…just to have a sense of purpose.

A certain whiff in the air made its head snap to a particular direction and its interest grew stronger with each passing moment. A sinister grin appeared on its concealed lips, akin to a monster revealing its fangs, as it remembered the scent only too well.

It smelled of old magic.

And the blood coursed through its veins at the excitement, with its heart pounding in anticipation of its unsuspecting prey. Moving gently but with exactness upon sight of its quarry, knowing that its victim possessed an uncanny ability to escape at a moment's passing it descended, invisibly mingling with the wind and the night.

And the slow footsteps that echoed amidst the silence halted, as the woman turned to find nothing. But the woman could feel a presence, a dark one, lurking in the shadows beforehand.

"Whoever you are, show yourself," her voice offered, awaiting the appearance of the formidable stranger that could very well become an ally as her hands rose to lift the invisible cloak away.

And it was exactly what it had planned.

"You!" The sorceress' eyes widened in surprise and in a certain amount of fear that she had not felt before. "This can't be---"

And before she could utter a spell to ward off the unclean spirit, the woman was bound in a strong embrace that her movements were stilled and the hold tightened immediately, making her gasp for air, as her thoughts were invaded by a force she tried to fight helplessly.

Her legs thrashed as her body was lifted from the ground effortlessly while her mind stubbornly fought the intrusion, but she gasped in defeat when the unseen enemy finally succeeded in violating her, making her head spin in agony as vivid images forced themselves inside her mind.

And amidst the battle raging within, her eyes widened in horror as she tried to break free in a useless attempt when she felt the point of something cold and sharp slowly pierce deep into her flesh.

"No…" Weakly she protested, pleaded, her hands clinching at nothing. But the pain of the knife that was slowly being thrust into her was so severe that she could do no more.

She closed her eyes shut at the throbbing pain in her chest still mentally chanting, albeit in vain, for some hope of freeing herself from the torture as the metal continued to slice its way through her. Then the blade halted its journey into her flesh just enough to keep her alive a moment longer to agonize in pain as she tasted in her lips her own blood. And in a strange gesture, while the unseen form remained holding her close in a deathly embrace, she felt coldness kiss her cheek as a tear descended from her eye.

And in the darkness she was able to glimpse the moonlight reflected on a menacingly sharp, long blade. Strangely, she stared at the metal, mesmerized by the vision, before finally closing her eyes in acceptance of her fate…as the blade swiftly sliced through the air with precision. There was not much to feel in that instant, not even the sharp, cold steel on her neck.

Then, there was no more.

And as Tala's body lay still on the ground, the being watched with emotionless eyes for a moment.

It used to feel love.

It used to feel pain.

But now, there was nothing more to feel than just hunt and take souls.

Raising its head, the vacant eyes stared at the dark sky and beyond, knowing that someone up there was waiting…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Watchtower_

Bleep, bleep, bleep…

J'onn lifted his eyes from his task and looked past the thick fiberglass window, to the machine that was beeping faster than it used to. Immediately, he phased through the next room where Superman had the same, mixed expression of surprise and worry on his face.

"You think…"

J'onn tried to concentrate, reaching his mind out, but there was really nothing much to hold on to. "I still can't feel anything more."

"But this has never happened before," Superman tried to argue. "At least, it's something…"

"I just hope it's…not for the worse." The reality was a double-edged sword and his orange eyes looked on sadly at the beautiful face that has been sleeping for a long time before them, that was unaware of the grief that lingered with her unknown fate.

"Superman…I just want to know…" he began very uncomfortably. "How long…until we---"

"Don't ask me that again, J'onn. Because I will never give up on her," Superman whispered before taking a deep breath, touching a hand to the cold one of his beloved friend as a gesture of his temporary farewell.

J'onn sighed as the steel doors closed. It was almost a year now and all she ever managed to give them were very few signs that she was still fighting.

_What if she did not want to fight anymore?_

_Diana…_he whispered softly in his mind. And with a will of its own, his mind drifted to a time of joy, seeing her clothed in white, bathing in the glow of love as her hand held that of the one man she adored as they made a secret pledge to each other…

_If you can hear me, just tell me if you want to be set free. Please…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: I'm…back (crawling out from a desk full of papers). I started this fic about July of 2007, then I stalled to a point that I wanted to permanently shelve it. But the shipper in me prevailed so now, it is safe to say that this is 90% done and will be uploaded on a regular basis. BTW, this chapter is a flashback and in later chapters it will return to the present then revert back to the past again. I'll be sure to indicate where the story is set to avoid confusion. Please bear with me if I am a little rusty :).

Separate Lives

_More than a year ago…_

"If I had known…you'll be paying us old folks a visit," the old man tried a self conscious smile, wriggling in the bed to sit up with his wife's assistance. "I would have put on something…more appropriate than a hospital gown."

"It's really not necessary, sir." Bruce made himself comfortable, sitting on the nearest vacant chair.

Even if his compassion for the sick and elderly was not an act like the other half of his life, a hospital was one of his least favorite places with the acrid smell of disinfectant hovering everywhere, the blank, white walls seemingly imposing and at the same time isolating…it was one of his excuses to get out of the office. Well it was timely anyway since he had to make a public appearance to somewhat nullify the incident he willingly involved himself a few weeks ago that made headlines in the tabloids for quite a while.

That was his life, at least what he wanted the public to know, anyway: Stay true to form as a very wealthy philanderer and after two weeks erase the bad impression with a great one by being a philanthropist.

If they only knew he could add crime fighter in tights and black cape at night to his resume.

"As if you have anything decent to wear anyway, dear," a charming old lady countered.

"I would have if you---"

"Oh, honey…you look as handsome anyway. Now I'll just change this and you'd better not go anywhere." With wrinkled hands the old lady grabbed the vase of flowers by the bedside. "By the way, Mr. Wayne…I just want you to know that…we are very thankful for your contribution…"

"I'm just doing what I can," he smiled.

"That's my wife…you just can't help but love her." the old man grinned proudly at the retreating form of his wife. "What about you, Mr. Wayne? Any plans of settling down soon?"

"Not…in the near future." He added in a sly grin, masking the awkwardness he felt at the topic.

"Not ready for the ball and chain yet?"

"Let's just say…I admire your dedication."

His thoughts then strayed to Selina and concluded that she was not really the marrying type. But she was after all a female and it seemed that almost every woman had this fantasy of ending up if not in marriage, something close to cohabiting with commitment might suffice, with Mr. Right.

Their _association_ started on a love-hate relationship, the attraction fueled by a certain chemistry and familiarity when he found out that they shared a _common_ interest. It did not take long for them to progress to the next step in an adult relationship, the culmination of a mutual, physical need. But he just gave it a nudge towards the direction of serious when he decided to confess his secret identity in a moment of post orgasmic honesty.

_Trust was an important part of a relationship anyway, wasn't it?_ he thought.

"There must be someone you came …oh, I'm sorry…" the old man apologized. "I'm beginning to sound like a reporter from a sleazy tabloid."

"It's okay. After all this time, I'm used to it." He struggled for a few seconds with a sudden attack of sincerity. And the virtue won and with a will of its own, his thoughts drifted to a time, remembering a certain gold band that was now locked safely away somewhere in a room at the manor. "Actually…there was someone…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After spinning a few times, she inspected her dull wardrobe and made a mental note to ask her deities to do away with the lightning and thundering sound routine every time she changed from uninteresting nerd to super heroine and vice versa. And while walking the distance from the back of a building to the nearest hotdog stand she adjusted her wide rimmed glasses while a grin broke on her beautiful face at the sight of white mane on a man an inch or so taller than she was, amidst the throng of busy people minding their own businesses while on their breaks.

"Am I late?"

Faraday turned around and pretended to consider. "Just the tiniest bit. Though it's a big improvement compared to last time."

She grimaced at the recollection. She was too late that one time that all they were able to share were merely more than five minutes. "I'm really sorry."

When he smiled, he kind of resembled Val Kilmer during The Saint days except for the mop of white hair. "Being late from saving the world is something that you should not be sorry for. Besides, I kind of accepted the fact that having a lunch date with Won…I mean you…is a privilege in itself."

She took the chili dog from him. "So this is a date then?"

"Well…" they walked a few steps towards an empty bench. "A fifteen minute break doesn't exactly qualify…I'll only be glad to extend it to an hour if your schedule permits. What about…tonight?" He sounded a little uncomfortable in pushing the issue.

She was munching on her lunch as she thought of the plans she had with Shayera and an expecting Thanagarian was someone you should keep your promises to. "Sorry, but I've made a…schedule with a friend."

"Friend..?"

She thought he sounded a little wary and the tiniest bit jealous. "A _female_ friend."

He grinned sheepishly. "Tomorrow then?"

"Training session."

"The day after?"

"I'm on monitor duty."

His sigh expressed his disappointment.

"What about Thursday?"

He frowned. "I have a…schedule with the guys."

"I see." And it was her turn to look disappointed.

"But I can make it at around nine in the evening."

It was better than nothing. "It's fine with me."

He looked relieved. "You pick the place."

"Is…McDonald's okay with you?"

He laughed. "I didn't think you're a BigMac fan."

When she looked at him, with his face partially stuffed with the hotdog as he munched enthusiastically, she found it quite endearing. It was one of the few times that he almost looked cute rather than ruggedly handsome, that he seemed like a normal guy rather than the all business government agent.

And she had to shake her head at the similarities he had with a certain man in her past.

Anyway, she had to admit that spending time with him and breaking free of the walls she placed around her was a welcome distraction to keep her mind from drifting back to a particular time in her life. And it was a plus that he shared her visions, understood her dedication and someone who could put up with her busy schedule because he had a similar one.

It was not exactly the right foundation for a relationship, but it was all she could do for the moment.

"I'm more partial to the quarter pounder." She took another hearty bite of her food. "What?"

He was looking at her with undisguised admiration. "Somehow that pair of glasses is not doing any good."

"Why?"

"Because…" he regarded her closely and for one minute she had this silly notion that he was going to steal a kiss in broad daylight, in the middle of a busy park. Not that she was planning on putting up much resistance. "They fail to hide…anything. From me, anyway."

"Agent Faraday…are you flirting with me?"

"Ma'am…I wouldn't dream of it," he winked. "So, it's Thursday then? Unless there's another emergency…"

"Thursday it is."

And she had to be true to herself. She was indeed looking forward to the day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Isn't this a surprise."

He was not planning on anyone noticing his presence and that was the reason why he was more or less hiding behind the number of panels that lined the area while he finished his task and why he did not even bother looking up from the monitors as Superman approached.

"To what do we owe your visit?"

"Research." His flat tone implied that he had no plans of exchanging light banter as he minimized one window he was browsing and shifted the swivel chair sideways to retrieve a disk from the console.

But a cheerful and very familiar voice made his head turn instantly. And he grunted inwardly at the surge of feelings and the certain tightness in his chest at the sight of her radiant expression and the way she affectionately hugged Wally in front of the other leaguers. After a few seconds, he resumed his earlier task with more impatience than necessary as his fingers tapped noisily on the keys.

"Relax, she's just happy for him because the boy's finally getting married."

_Marriage…_

He had to flinch again at the word.

He heard the news from Wally himself a day ago. And he had to admit the young man was more responsible than he gave him credit for. Either that or this would be the fastest, no pun intended, marriage in league history.

Not counting…_damn it!_

He was sure he heard Superman stifle a laugh. And he knew the reason why when a window popped up on the screen.

"If she finds out you've been researching her boyfriend, you're dead."

He stole another glance her way. She was still oblivious to his presence as she approached J'onn.

"Give it up…" Superman suggested. "He's clean. I already checked."

It was the only time he looked at the taller man with a suspicious expression.

"Diana's my best friend. I have to make sure."

"So you keep saying," he muttered under his breath.

"You're eternal jealousy of me…and every other man on this planet and the next…" Superman expressed. "…will not help your situation. Besides, aren't you in a relationship yourself?"

He was asking himself why hadn't left already instead of putting up with all these inquiries.

_Was it because she was within distance?_

He almost smiled at the way she shrugged her shoulders before her hand gestured, explaining something to the Martian, as if they were discussing the grocery list for the week rather than the roster of goodwill assignments from one alien civilization to the next. On cue, he remembered how she insisted on accompanying Alfred to the market once, just to experience the joys of ordinary life. And at the thought, he sighed in dismay.

Then he returned his gaze to her face as her eyes glowed, her face changing from a serious to a pleased expression before gently touching J'onn's green arm.

"I'm sure agent Faraday just likes her a lot…not scheming to kidnap or experiment in anyway with her. And she's a mature woman now, unlike before." Superman was blabbering on, as if to appease his inner turmoil. "I'm sure whenever she decides to…uhm…you know… "

He knew his friend meant well, but he surely was not helping. And strangely, it seemed that both of them could not fathom the fact that she could be physically intimate with someone since they both could not say the word out loud. The mere suggestion that it was going to happen with a ninety percent probability was clutching at his throat like a vise.

He immediately shut off the part of his brain that suddenly produced images, memories of her soft lips on him, of her perfect breasts in his hands, her legs wrapped around him, her warmth embracing him, driving him to the edge…

He abruptly stood up as if to run from his own thoughts. "You've been rubbing elbows often than necessary with Wally."

"And you're turning green with jealousy." Superman cast his blue eyes heavenward. "Why you're not jealous of J'onn is beyond me. Just remember, you had your chance and you blew…"

He did not hear the rest as he stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Changes

_Still in the flashback…_

He massaged the back of his neck that was starting to ache with all that brooding as he stood by the ledge on the topmost floor of an old building, almost angry with the absence of any action because these quiet moments keep swaying his thoughts to one particular direction. And instantly his mind recalled with an audible grunt what he witnessed earlier in the day, as his car passed the park. She was having lunch with that Faraday guy. And she seemed to be enjoying the moment.

That simple incident managed to change his faith that he was over her.

A quick inspection of the street below informed him that not much changed in the half hour, the streets were still fairly quiet. Then his gaze strayed to a lone car parked around the dark corner. Activating the night vision of his lenses he saw no cause for alarm, just a couple enjoying some alone time.

_Get a room_, he thought.

Then visions of a similar predicament invaded his thoughts, but this time he allowed his mind to temporarily drift to a very private reminiscence, of the cramped space of the Batmobile, of how he fumbled with her breastplate and she with his utility belt, of how the seat weakly complained as she moved her hips grinding hard against his, taking all of him inside…the sound of their hot, heavy breaths mingling, her sweet moan filling his ears…

A familiar sound interrupted his lewd reverie and he silently admonished himself for not keeping a restraint on his urges.

"Should I be concerned that you are wearing that?" he asked in the semi darkness.

Selina stood beside him. "It's a slow night, you should know. Besides, I can't climb all those floors in a mini skirt to keep up with you now, can I?"

"Selina…" he started when her fingers started tracing a pattern on his chest. Though a part of him was still fighting the arousal from his earlier recollection, the action somehow failed to elicit the usual sparks it did when they were together. "You'd better get home. It's late."

"I'm not a little girl to be told."

He stilled her hand that was moving farther south. "You know what I mean."

"Don't you want…my company? I can drop by later. It's still ear---"

"There are things that I need to do," he replied quickly, before the primitive need to be satisfied resurfaced again. He did not want lust clouding his judgment nor did he want to take advantage of Selina's offer, innocent or not so innocent it may be.

"All right," Catwoman moved away. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to call me."

All he could do was nod and look as her figure moved in the darkness to leave him to his thoughts.

He was thankful that she did not ask too much from him, because he could not give that much anyway.

But he had to tell Selina the truth. He owed it to her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Things were _really_ slow tonight.

Not that she was planning anything for this day, the only plan she had was of a totally different matter but she knew him well enough to tell that after the slightest of advances he was not in the mood.

_Hell…he had been cold lately_, she observed with a shake of her head as her feet landed on the damp pavement that lined the dark alley, looking back to gaze at the tall building.

She once asked herself why she ever invested this damned much in a relationship.

It used to be just simple economics really, she needed to be close to Bruce Wayne even if she could not stand him for obvious grounds. She had to do it for business reasons, he was a resource and she had needs.

_Though it turned out that he had needs of his own_, she thought wickedly as she traversed the way at a casual pace. He used her, she used him and sex became a part of that endeavor. And she had to admit that he was better than the tabloids give him credit for.

She expected the relationship to end as fast as it began, preparing herself for the inevitable dialogue that he gave to every other woman. But every time she thought he was going to dump the _it's not you it's me_ speech on her, there was a part of her that was hopeful he would not because she was starting to feel more than she was supposed to. Much to her surprise, she had not heard the words from him to this day. Even more perplexing was that, one night after they made love, he confessed to her the truth about his other persona.

And that was when she fell in love with him.

_You fell in love with him long before that._

And she had high hopes that what he was feeling was close enough because he was starting to trust her, even if he also knew who she really was.

Then, with a will of its own, her mind drifted back to the incident more than a week ago, the recollection eliciting the familiar pang, the tightness in her chest. It was when she foolishly entertained the whim of the ordinary, deciding to overstay and play the corny and in love female who was watching her lover sleep instead of the scurrying for clothes and leaving without any endearments whatsoever routine they shared several minutes after satisfying their hunger. And because of that thoughtlessness, she was awakened to a dreadful possibility that she never gave credence to.

"_Diana…"_

The mere softness in the way he whispered the name unconsciously and the way his always stern lips slightly curved upwards to smile…

He never smiled, not like that, not at her.

_You're just jealous, Selina._

But one thing was sure, she was a fighter. And she was not going to hand him over on a silver platter just as easily.

Then a movement nearby diverted her attention.

"Hello…" A voice with a strange accent taunted in the dark.

"Who is it?" She was on guard immediately.

"A friend." Tala emerged from the shadow.

"I only have a few friends and trust me…you're not one of them."

"A business partner then," the sorceress walked around her. "Because I have a very…tempting proposition for you."

"Sorry, I'm not interested." She had all that she needed.

"I am making an offer, for you to join me in a venture. And, dare I say, the benefits will be more than you can carry in your little black bag."

"With your powers," she emphasized her point by looking at the other from head to foot though she knew it was unwise to taunt someone who was endowed with that much power just to project an air of defiance. "I don't understand why you can't do this venture by yourself."

"Darling, I humbly admit that my resources are a little…limited." Tala sounded frustrated. "Your…experience may prove to be useful."

She almost sighed in relief because of the implication of her worth and that meant she was safe, for now.

"Sorry, you've wasted enough of my time already. Besides, I fight my own fights."

"Really?"

She started walking away.

"What if I told you I'd get the precious Princess out of the way, permanently, so you can have the Bat to yourself?"

She halted, wanting to deny the implication but decided against it, wondering how Tala knew of her and Bruce and, apparently, Bruce and Diana. _Is she a mind reader now?_ She shrugged the matter aside. "Then good luck to you. You're better of doing circus tri---"

"My dear…this is no circus trick. I am _dead_ serious."

There was something in Tala's voice that made her feel a hint of fear. And though she wanted to deny it, a part of her was concerned about the other's plan. But then again, why should she worry about Diana? She was immortal, after all.

"No, thank you." She turned once again and left.

"Suit yourself."

Instead of feeling the insult at the blatant rejection, Tala's lips curved into a sinister grin while watching the petite figure walk away.

She was tired of being a pushover while the men could not get the job right. Now that Grodd's in hiding after escaping from jail again while Luthor's gone AWOL, it was everybody's game. And it was time to show them what she could do besides being a conduit for that destruction obsessed android.

If she could only finish the job Circe failed to do once, the great witch would finally recognize her abilities. She could use a new mentor now that Felix was rotting away at Tartarus. And this would surely earn her a place in the world of villainy.

She did not need Catwoman's help at all really. But if she was planning on creating a new legion, she would rather have females as allies. And since her recruiting skills were a little rusty, she would have to make do with her own abilities for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Secret

"_I will bloody never figure how…" _

He smiled at Alfred's voice heard from one of the speakers that echoed around the cave while at the same time a blurred image appeared on the monitor directly in front of him. As the fuzzy image improved, it captured a good close up of the butler's immaculately shined shoes.

"_Just focus this…"_ He had answered then as the picture shifted to the view of the grand staircase. _"There."_

"_Wouldn't her highness…assume something's a tad way off when she sees me recording her every move?"_

He smiled at the image of him idiotically adjusting his cuffs. _"Just do it, Alfred."_

The view again switched to the staircase. _"Very well."_ He heard Alfred chuckle. _"I just didn't think you'd be this…corny."_

"_And I'm very well sure you're enjoying every second."_

"_Absolutely, Master Bruce,"_ Alfred answered. _"And may I say…I'm very proud of you."_

He distinctly remembered a moment in there when Alfred fought of the sudden attack of sentiments as the older man, whom he came to know as his second father, tried to hold back the tears. Then he felt the usual twist inside of him as he looked away from the screen, deep in thought, his eyes staring blankly beyond the darkness. Little did they both know that barely nine months after that video was taken he would drastically alter everything. And he believed that he would emerge unscathed after all these years of letting go of a relationship like it was discarding yesterday's paper. And he had been right…until yesterday afternoon.

He was never aware that the sight of her eyes, even though hidden behind ridiculously wide rimmed eye glasses, smiling in a way so very similar to the way she looked at him once…the very truth that he was not the reason she smiled or laughed anymore…would feel like someone had literally taken his heart from his chest.

He shook his head and remembered Superman's famous words as the imposing leather chair complained in a squeak that echoed around the cave when he turned slightly to the right. He had his chance and he did not just blow it, he threw it with several charges and hurled it to the next galaxy. And as his preoccupied mind drifted, he was asking himself if she even remembered when he told her he was interested.

Yes, it was the safest way to express his feeling…

"_Would you like to date a…rich kid with issues?"_

That was his famous question. And he remembered the time like it was just yesterday.

It could not be considered a spur of the moment decision because he had hoped that she would bring up the topic again without Circe interrupting the moment. When a reasonable time had elapsed and there was still no mention of what they had been discussing at a particular rooftop, after he justified that her royal Amazonian upbringing would not permit a second chance at a subtle rejection, he had to thank the weather one night when Gotham was ravaged by a very heavy downpour and common sense dictated that it was unwise to fire a grapple in zero visibility. Besides, his belt could not fit a good sized umbrella.

In short, he was comfortably trapped in another rooftop while nature unleashed its fury.

He knew he could ask for John's assistance. But he had to suffer the consequences of the Marine being good friends with Wally, not to mention back with his ex girlfriend, and the incident would make for a nice topic over breakfast some day.

Asking Superman for help was totally out of the question.

Calling J'onn was reasonable, except that he had planned on someone else to rescue him.

"_Someone…failed to mention that it was raining cats and kittens in Gotham. Very naughty boy…"_ She shook her very wet head in mock indignation, stomping her left foot and disturbing the puddle at her feet in the process before crossing her arms on her chest.

She was not very aware that she was sexy as hell at that precise moment, her hair in wild, wet disarray, her bronze and soaked skin glistening…

"_Dogs,"_ he corrected her, as well as checking himself. _"Raining cats and dogs."_

"_Whatever…I fail to get it anyway," _she dismissed. _"Where to?"_

"_Just down by the alley. I parked the batmo---"_

The slippery ground cut off the rest of his sentence as he slipped, landing squarely on his butt.

And count on her to relish the moment.

She had the decency of stifling her mirth for the first three seconds. But after that, she let out a very enthusiastic guffaw, adding a slap on the thigh for good measure.

After more than ten seconds, she straightened up. Only to erupt into snickers once more at the sight of him sprawled on the floor.

And the way she laughed in the rain, the way her eyes tried to fight the laughter while giving him an apologetic glance, how her joy echoed in the night…it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever experienced.

"_I'm very sorry…"_ she was finally able to say after almost a minute. _"But that had to be the…funniest thing you've ever done. Ever."_

She held out her hand in assistance. But instead of accepting her help, he took it to pull her roughly against him. He was a little surprised that she offered no resistance at all when she landed on top of him. And when he turned her over so that he was pinning her down, she was still wearing the amused expression on her face.

And with rain still violently pouring on her face and on his back, he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

When he finally pulled away, she was still smiling silly…something she rarely did anymore.

"_What?"_

She sighed. _"That's the first time you ever kissed me. After all these years…"_

And he thought it was going to be the first of many.

"_Would you like to date a…rich kid with issues?"_

The smile froze on her wet face before being replaced by a semi serious expression.

"_Do you really want me to answer that?"_

He knew she was just trying to be sure of what she heard.

"_Yes."_

She sighed. _"I'd love to."_

It was his turn to smile silly before he kissed her again.

It was funny how on that cold, slippery and rain drenched rooftop he ironically felt so comfortable with her in his arms in years.

And the days that followed that night made him realize just how muted his life had been, as compared to the vibrant existence she was able to give in a few days. More so, it awakened the man who had been hiding behind the cold and imposing costume, and the feelings that had long been dormant.

He still knew of love after all. He knew the feeling, more than the others ever thought he did. But he also knew when to flip the off switch. Though one incident made him reconsider, when he was reminded of the fragility of life, of his life.

While passing the living room of the manor in haste, his errant elbow managed to nudge an innocent bust out of the pedestal. It came crashing to the floor and what was left of the antique décor his mother so cherished was now decorating the marble floor, and partially the Persian rug a few feet away.

He somehow expected a frown on the beautiful face of her mother as he cast a guilty look at the painting on the wall. But a lifeless stare was all that looked back at him because she was not there anymore, and so was his father. All that was left was him, Alfred and this big, empty house.

But if they were alive today, they would surely frown on him for a different reason altogether. Of course they would applaud his gallant efforts in pursuit of justice for those who have been denied, but they would disapprove of the empty life he had to live in the process. His father did not want loneliness to accompany him, and his mother surely did not spend too much time restoring the glory of their ancestral home so ghosts could dwell inside the rooms.

He looked again at the pile of white dust and shards that gathered on the floor and thought that his mortality was as uncertain as the fate of the bust. He could live a hundred, or pass away a lonely man the next day.

But one thing was certain. He could not go on forever convincing himself that he did not care too much for one particular woman, that the very thought of being with her filled him up with feelings that he thought were buried under the years of pain and suffering.

No more pretensions. He did not deserve the life he saw in the future once. Alone, bitter and unhappy.

And most important of all, she deserved to know the truth of his feelings.

So after a few months from the day she said yes to his suggestion, he made another very significant decision when he asked her one night to the manor. It was not a very easy decision but, after very carefully considering everything, weighing the advantages and disadvantages, not to mention Alfred's non-stop endorsement of the matter, he decided to take the chance.

He was taking risks all the time with his life. It was time to take a chance with his heart. After all, he did not have forever like she did.

But that did not mean that, even with this very strong conviction, there was a second sometime while he was fidgeting by the foot of the stairs when the thought of backing out crossed his mind.

"_She's coming…"_

He heard his voice mutter to Alfred as his eyes went back again to the screen where a wobbly image of the staircase was again in view.

And then she entered the picture, with her hair pulled up, wearing the elegant white evening gown he bought that morning, a single white rose in one hand and a confused smile on her radiant face as she descended.

"_I can smell…"_ she sniffed the air. _"…roast beef cooking, so that means were dining in."_ Then she looked strangely at Alfred who was a few feet away, trying hard to immortalize everything in a video camera. _"But…I don't know what the occasion is, though I'm sure it's not your birthday. Or is it Alfred's?"_

"_He stopped celebrating his birthday decades ago,"_ he laughed. Alfred was surely happy enough to let the chance for a smart retort pass.

"_So…what then?"_ her eyes were twinkling innocently, unaware of his turmoil.

It took him seconds slower to reach inside his dinner jacket pocket because he was still debating with himself. And add the fact that his hands were starting to shake.

But count on her to spoil his moment, albeit endearingly.

"_For one moment, I had this funny notion that you're going to ask me to marry you."_

"_Funny?"_ He raised his brow. Alfred was already snickering.

"_Funny…strange…"_ she shrugged as she linked her arm to his. _"Hera knows it would take a miracle---"_

"_Let me show you a miracle…"_ He stopped mid stride. _"Diana, marry me."_

He mentally counted…_one…two…three…four…five…_

"_Diana…"_

She reached out and pinched his cheek.

He touched the sore area. _"What was that for?"_

"_I wanted to make sure I'm not dreaming."_

He wanted to stress that it was supposed to be the other way so it was his turn to return the gesture.

"_Ouch!"_

"_There. You're definitely not dreaming. But just to be sure…"_ And with Alfred a few feet away he pulled her to him and kissed her, with an open mouth, with his tongue, lingeringly, almost sucking out her every breath. _"Convinced?"_

Her cheeks were flushed. _"Yes."_

"_Or do you want further…reassurance?"_

She was about to reply when Alfred interrupted.

"_Excuse me…let's try and keep this for general patronage because when I show this to your children someday I'd rather not have beeps interrupting the moment."_

At the mention of the word children, something indescribable in her expression made him smile.

"_So? Are you going to answer my question…or do I have to march to Themyscira and let the Queen do the convincing for me?"_

"_As far as I can recall, you did not ask a question. It was more of a demand, actually. And…as far as having my mother around…I think it would be better if we tell her afterwards."_

"_So that means you're saying yes?"_

She smiled. _"I'd be insane not to."_ She turned to Alfred, the happiness shining in her blue eyes. _"Are you getting all of this, Alfred? Because I want evidence just in case he changes his mind."_

"_You don't have to worry about that." _Little did she know he had everything planned.

"_I just…want you to be sure about this_."

She probably was not aware that he had harbored feelings for her as long as she had for him. Maybe even longer.

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

And to her surprise they did get married right then and there with a friend's help. It was unconventional, J'onn's credentials to officiate may even be put into question. But all that was important was the love that had been there all along.

"You were both…giggling like teenagers the whole ceremony."

He was caught off guard by Alfred who stood close by, staring ruefully at the image on the monitor just like him. He leaned back on the chair and minimized the volume.

"The princess really is a vision, isn't she? When she smiles, it feels like everything is smiling with her."

Alfred could never be more right. But a frown settled on his unmasked face at a remembrance.

"She has another reason to smile now."

"Oh…" Alfred sounded surprised. "Master Kent?"

He grunted. "No. He's not a member of the league."

"I always thought that she and Master---"

"I asked you here to enlighten me…not crush my hopes to pieces," he looked at the butler who was wearing a sheepish grin.

"All right, carry on Master Bruce."

He turned sideways so he was facing Alfred. "I'm going to ask her to come back." There was no definite reaction on the butler's face so he continued. "I want to know your opinion, if I'm doing the right thing."

"There was a time that I disagreed with your crusade, but still you did it. Will my opinion now matter?"

"Yes."

"For what it's worth, Master Bruce, I think there's nothing wrong in taking the chance again. You just have an awful timing, as always."

"Do you think..?"

"She loves you. And you obviously love her as much. Master Bruce…I don't know what drove you apart. But whatever that reason was, just be sure that it will not come between you any longer."

"I know."

A clapping sound made them both turn back to the monitor.

"_You may now kiss the bride…"_

"What I saw back then are not two heroes…not a man with a past and an obligation that he should not have, not an immortal princess with the same dedication. All I see are two simple people…very much in love with each other." Alfred added in a reassuring tap on the shoulder. "I wish you only the best, sir."

"Thank you Alfred." He looked at the aged face sincerely and fought off the sadness at the truth that Alfred would not always be around to give him the push that he needed. "Thank you very much."

"You can thank me later when her highness is back in her room," the butler winked before turning to leave.

Alone by himself once more, he decided to reminisce the short time they he and Diana were together if only to give him the courage necessary to face her again with the aforementioned intention on his mind.

She had been pure, in every essence, when he claimed her body the night they were married but it really was not by choice. If he had his way, it would have happened a lot earlier, and it almost did for a number of times except that in each of those intimate moments they both could not ignore the call of duty. But, though he did not consider himself old fashioned, the experience of finally making love to the woman he cherished the most was amazingly beautiful and worth the entire wait.

He could recall vividly almost every detail, how her hands were cold though her body was warm to his touch, how she tried not to let her nervousness show as he kissed every inch of her skin.

"_I'll be gentle…"_ he remembered saying even if his mind and body ached to finally possess her as the soft moonlight gave him a glimpse of her face.

As an answer she offered no resistance when he positioned himself over her to slowly open her body to him. But there was the slightest amount of tenseness as she dug her nails onto his back when the barrier was broken for the first time. Discomfort was etched on her countenance though it was short lived as her body began to feel accustomed to him inside her, as she welcomed his every thrust, as her own hunger and need started to surface from deep within the pit of her belly.

It felt so good.

"_Bruce…"_ she whispered her name as she arched her back, writhing under him.

He could feel her muscles tighten. _"Just let it happen…"_

"_Hera…"_

And it finally did as her entire body shook with pleasure, as she closed on him rhythmically before he buried his face in her exposed neck as his own release came soon after.

So powerful, so wonderful. So very beautiful.

And it was always like that with her.

During the time that they were together, even if that translated into a few minutes of talking either face to face or with oceans or planets in between, having a few stolen moments while battling an alien monster intent on world domination, exchanging meaningful glances during conferences, secretly meeting at rooftops of old buildings to share McDonald's take out, sharing occasional dinners at the manor …all those times, she was able to show him just how much he was still capable of feeling, that even after all these years of being bruised and wounded by the cruel reality of life there was still something inside him that could believe in love.

She was able to breathe new life into his dying faith in the word.

Eight months, three weeks and a day. Then he decided to call it quits because he felt he could not afford to love again.

Because loving led to the fear of losing.

And her face did not show pain, he did not even see her flinch at his words, nor offer any objections. She just looked at him before accepting, as if she was expecting that from him.

Now that she was seeing someone else, after he had one very short and public failure of a relationship already, with one secretly in progress, it seemed that he was not that ready to let go of her yet.

_If she only knew…_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Very sorry for the late update. Just made a few visits to two doctors with differing opinions about my breast lump, one is bad…one is not that bad. I'm praying for the _not that bad_.

Chapter Five

Another One Falls Prey

_Present day_

It knew exactly where to go, knew where they were hiding as if it was attracted to the same, sinister force. And like magic it flew in the dark night with the wind, unseen and dangerous.

It was now given a name by those who started to fear its existence, it was called the Stalker.

But it did not care for names nor recognition.

All it wanted was to torture those who deserved the pain.

And its unseen lips smiled at the pleasing aroma of its next victim.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He awoke with a start from a very short nap that was the most comfortable rest he had in months. And he grunted in the total disappointment that the present brought.

He scratched at his fur covered head and scowled as he sat in an old chair, ignoring the same itchy feeling on his thighs. Grodd hated all this secret meetings that was one cowardly way of saying the truth: They were hiding from the league. Ever since Luthor's failure as a result of his obsession with Braniac they were all forced to deal in the darkness, conducting their illicit businesses discreetly because, as of the moment, they were depleted manpower wise as well as financially. And the absence of any action was making him pudgier than usual, way above the acceptable weight limit of his kind.

And his fight with Tala a few days ago was not helping either.

He slapped at his left arm, feeling a very distinct creeping underneath the thick tuft of hair. To appease the itching that followed, he vigorously began scratching the affected area without taking a care to look for the culprit.

_Late!_ The worthless excuses for living beings he often referred to as teammates were late again. No wonder the league defeated them, because they acted as individuals and never as a whole. _Always putting own, selfish interests first_.

He shook his head in annoyance. If he had his way, he would have transformed them into his likeness already.

He was about to reminisce his almost triumph way back when his eyes fell upon his left arm.

A portion of his skin was showing as his fur seemed to have been removed in clumps due to his rubbing. When he inspected the suddenly sore area, he stared at the raw, pink flesh and noticed that there was a nasty colony of small, flea like parasites feeding on his flesh. Picking at the lice one by one in an attempt to rid of them, he noticed in dismay that more of his fur were falling away as the parasites seem to have grown alarmingly as small, red patches begin to form on his skin, as the soreness became more pronounced.

With growing alarm, he felt the burning itch spread from his arm to his back as his right hand started scratching violently to appease the irritation. It was not long after when his fingers came away damp and sticky.

Blood…the dark skin of his chubby fingers were stained with blood. And to add to his trepidation, he could see a group of tiny, hungry fleas feeding on the crimson liquid.

_Bastards!_

He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair backwards in his haste. He was about to tear the small room down for any instant remedy when he stilled and gaped at the sight of his hairless thighs. And his eyes further widened in shock at the sight of his skin slowly being peeled away as the growing parasites ravenously devoured his flesh, as fresh blood slowly trickled down his legs, as the pain became very real.

He swatted away in vain, only to feel more throbbing at the sudden contact of his rough palm against his skinned flesh. But as he dealt with the agony, new burning sensations became persistent…on his toes, his shoulder, his chest.

"Aarrgh!" He thrashed around the room, smashed down the table, knocked down a cabinet in frustration when he did not find any cure as the hurt grew.

But he suddenly stilled as he caught a quick glimpse of himself on the broken mirror. With fear starting to gnaw at him, he approached the wrecked glass. And he felt the bile rise to his throat at the terrifying vision.

Half of his face was gone, as the grown flesh eaters greedily consumed him, their bloated stomachs still gorging on his skin and blood.

"No!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Had my breast lump removed last week, biopsy will be released tomorrow.

Chapter Six

The Never Ending Dance

_Back to the flashback, more than a year ago…_

She mentally counted from one to five to placate her slowly flaring temper before making another attempt. Then her blue eyes glared at the stoic face of the small screen for the fifth time when the same result displayed before her, as a pout later registered on her lips.

For the very long life of her, she still could not quite fathom the https and mbps and ever wondered why she let herself be talked into opening an e-mail account.

Tapping her fingers impatiently against the smooth finish of the table, she was a breath short of smashing the small laptop into pieces when someone disturbed her irritation.

"What seems to be the problem?"

His deep voice always managed to stir up unwanted emotions from within and she composed herself, appearing unchallenged by his presence even if her betraying heart managed to skip a beat when she saw the very familiar grin on his face.

"This piece of…" she pointed at the small computer in frustration and was glad her inner turmoil did not show.

He sat down beside her and it instantly registered that this was the first in a long time that he was this close to her that he could smell the recognizable scent of the elastic material of his cape. She looked around the cafeteria and was thankful that only a handful of leaguers were taking a break.

"I can't seem to open my inbox. Here…" She almost shoved the equipment to his side of the table. "Can you please help me or else I'll hurl that to the next state."

He grinned again and silently admonished herself for paying too much attention, as if it was a solar eclipse. And against her will, she recalled a time when he even laughed wholeheartedly. She had to check herself when he returned the laptop to her after a few key strokes, less than a minute later.

"How did you…" She should now better than to ask that. "Nevermind. And thank you."

She cradled her chin on her hand as she casually scrolled down the messages and smiled at the sight of an e-mail reminding her of her Thursday night date at McDonald's. Then she pursed her lips and erased the slightly dreamy expression, knowing that her Bruce was watching her intently.

And it was a little strange that he was lingering.

"Milk?" She offered finally, feeling a little confused with his behavior.

"No, thanks."

"Yes, I remember. Lactose intolerant. That's why you…never accepted Kal's invitation to join us to binge on milkshakes." She just had to drop her best friend's name because recollections of private moments shared was a no-no mostly because it reminded of an intimacy that was now gone. "But I tell you, a tall one of those shakes is worth a trip or two to the…"

"I'll just take your word for it. And since you brought the topic up…" He shifted so that he was facing her and she noticed that there was a small cut in his lower left cheek. "I know I haven't been spending much time here lately…since I've been too busy with Gotham…"

_Among other things_, she wanted to add.

"I want to…make it up to the both of you."

The voice of reason just pushed the alarm buttons inside her mind and started convincing the more than half percent of her that was thrilled for some reason, that his plan was not a good idea. "You really don't have to."

"I just want to catch up."

Declining would mean one sure thing, that she was still harboring deep feelings for him, which was not entirely untrue. And besides, Kal was there. She did not have to worry because having him around was better than a contraceptive. And she had to smile at the mental metaphor.

"When?"

"Thursday night, around seven."

She frowned, remembering the date she set with someone else. "I have…another---"

"It will not take long."

Was she hearing things? Was there a desperate note to his voice?

"Okay."

"I'll be…the one to tell Kent."

She shrugged. "Sure."

He looked at her face for a long while, unsuccessful in hiding a smile, before standing up. "Thursday at seven. Wear something formal and meet me at the theater."

Her cheeks felt warm. Against herself, she was the tiniest bit excited.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Can I talk to you?"

He looked at Shayera's expression and he knew she was not in a good mood, mostly now that the Thanagarian was heavy with child.

"Later." He walked past her and was about to turn a corner.

"_You selfish asshole_," Shayera muttered under her breath.

And that made him turn around. "What's your problem?"

"If you know what's good for Diana, stay away you piece---" Shayera was halfway through calling him another name but was prevented by Shining Knight and Vigilante passing by. When the coast was clear, the Thanagarian glared at him.

"Diana's my friend…" Even though her voice was almost a whisper, the resentment was still very much audible. "And I will not just stand by while you trample all over her self esteem for the second time."

He was sure Diana did not mention their so called marriage to anyone. But then, Shayera could have found out one way or another. "Our affairs are none of your damned busi---"

"Affairs? Is that how you refer to _it_?" Shayera walked closer that he could see the silver specks in her angry green eyes. "Did you ever know how badly she was hurt back then? No…of course you don't. You were busy _distancing _yourself."

"There are important---"

"I saw her crying," Shayera admitted the truth. "She doesn't cry, never had a reason to. But she cried because of you. She didn't deserve whatever you did."

He wanted to say something in defense. Apparently, there was none because he was guilty.

And the thought of Diana's sadness that he was responsible for made her flinch with hurt as well.

"If there's any amount of respect left in you for her, please…stay away."

With that, the Thangarian walked away.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She fell on her bed and just lazed away, ignoring the insistent tick tock of her alarm clock, one of the fewest items in her quarters that belonged to the old world. Flexing her arm and staring at the reddish mark that was left by Shayera a few minutes ago her mind wandered beyond her skin to a secret place, taking into account the oddities that the day brought.

First off, Kal subtly fishing for any update regarding her relationship with Agent Faraday.

_What is there to tell anyway? _

They were not even able to spend more than an hour together without laser beams shooting from nowhere or over confident villains wreaking havoc and there was already an ongoing poll in the watchtower of how long they will last.

Add the truth that there were some significant matters in her past that still haunted her up to this time mostly since the particular man in her past was still very much present in her life even after all her efforts of exorcising the ghosts, the memories.

So she could not blame King, or any other man in the future for that matter, if he would ever feel differently upon knowing about the emotional baggage she had been carrying for many years now.

Next…Shayera casting strange glances at her as if there was a very persistent question lurking behind the green eyes, adding the fact that there was more force applied than necessary when holding her arm while she assisted her friend in certain rituals to prepare for the coming birth of the infant that the Thanagarian carried within her womb.

But the strangest had to be Bruce showing up at the cafeteria, of all the places in the watchtower, and talking to her like they did not have a certain history. She knew very well that there was an agenda hidden somewhere in his invitation and she was going to find out what. That was why she accepted it in the first place.

Or wasn't it?

She closed her eyes and thought, _why can't I say no to him?_

Simple…_because, after plunging the proverbial knife into your chest by telling you that your secret marriage was not working and trampling with your self worth by carrying on with his worldly lifestyle by having one relationship after the other and all the while you could still find excuses for his actions, he was the only man capable of making you blush like you were a girl in high school, his laughter was the most beautiful sound to your ears and his dedication to fight for justice in spite of what he was lacking was the most valiant effort you have ever seen from a mortal._

_And no matter how much pain he might be able to inflict upon you, albeit not deliberately, it would never erase nor diminish the love you feel for the man._

_Just listen to myself_, she thought. _Aphrodite would have been proud_.

_For Hera's sake…_

She looked at her ring finger and imagined the gold band she used to wear when they were together and sighed. She knew it would end because good things seldom last. It was the how and the when that she did not know. But it did not matter because after eight months she had proven herself right.

And asking herself if she had the chance to do it all over again…the answer would be yes. Because there was sometime in those short eight months that she was sure she made him happy. And he was able to share with her something he never shared with anyone else.

His heart…

Bruce had so much capacity for loving, if he only was able to let go of his fear of losing. He would not lose her anyway, why did he ever entertain that thought was still perplexing her.

She turned her head and touched the corner of her pillow, remembering the time he slept beside her like it was yesterday…all the feelings, all the sensations…

"_I need the file on your mission,"_ he almost barked at her then, when the door to her quarters slid open.

"_What?"_ she asked as he confidently strode inside the room without even asking for permission. She shook her head in confusion. _"What are you---"_

She was not even finished when he moved swiftly, his lips hungrily closing in on her open mouth, his body pinning her to the closed door. Instantly her hands roamed around his back, under his thick cape as his gloved hands worked on the fastening of her uniform. Effortlessly, he slid the bustier down just above her hip, as his mouth left hers to explore her smooth neck.

"_Someone might…"_ she arched, pushing against his gloved hand as he cupped her breast. _"…Come…"_

"_That's the general idea,"_ he whispered thickly against her ear as he rubbed the pink bud with his thumb, forcing her thighs apart with the other free hand.

"_I mean…"_ She was breathless as she swam in the sensations his hands were creating. A small voice of reason cautioned her that Superman or J'onn might arrive, after all she just arrived from a mission and they would want to know how it went. But the tiny echo drowned when his lips closed in on her right breast, his tongue teasing her while his fingers slipped between the blue elastic and her moist center.

There was no room for rational thought anymore as she succumbed to the feeling, closing her eyes to the pleasure of what he was doing to her, the urgency of his touch as he rubbed against her, inside her. Everything was spiraling higher as she moved faster, swaying, writhing.

"_Oh…"_

And in one moment there was no sound except for her heartbeat drumming in her ears, when her body finally surrendered itself to the ecstasy.

Allowing a few seconds for her body to recover, it was her turn to free him from his restraining uniform before sliding the rest of her costume off.

"_Have I ever told you how…ravishing you look, Mrs. Wayne?"_

"_Mrs. Wayne…"_ she repeated the words on her lips as she lowered her body onto his with his hands cupping her bottom, guiding himself slowly inside her. _"I like the sound of that."_

Leisurely she rocked back and forth, savoring the feel of him completing her while his hands traced a delicious path to end at her breasts, tracing their shape before finally closing in with soft, kneading strokes.

"_Bruce?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What if…someone walks in on us?"_

He smiled through glazed eyes_. "We're married, there's nothing wrong with what we are doing. I'm your husband, you're my wife."_

She liked the possessive tone in his voice. And she rewarded him by leaning forward and giving him a long, lingering kiss. _"But they…"_ she was breathless when they pulled apart. _"…Don't know that."_

"_Then it's time they found out."_

"_Not this way, though…"_

She heard him laugh.

She was just thinking it was the worst possible way their friends would be told of their secret when she felt his hands on her waist urging her. She obliged by altering the tempo of her movements, her hips bucking faster, meeting his thrusts. He shifted slightly underneath her and the movement drove him even deeper into her, caressing the very right spot.

She could feel the familiar tightening in her belly as he moved within her. _"Great…Hera…"_

"_Shh…"_ he warned. _"They might hear."_

"_I…don't care…"_ she was able to say. For the moment, she gave little concern if the whole league would burst through the door of her quarters. All her senses were focused on one single feeling only as the tightness grew in her belly, as her desire coiled within her with his every thrust.

"_Oh…"_ she moaned as every fiber of her being became tense and alive, awaiting the moment. Then she bit her lip as waves of pure ecstasy washed over her. But the sensations have not fully subsided yet when he changed their positions. Now she was under his mercy as he continued to rhythmically move over her.

Opening herself even more to accept him, she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel the fast beating of his heart as they held each other close before he heaved a deep breath as he met his own release with equal passion.

Everytime they made love was just as magical.

And then…after the happiness…

"_Are you planning on avoiding me forever,"_ she had asked before a few steps placed her close to the ledge, to him. _"If you're angry because of the decision I made---"_

"_We agreed not to let our feelings interfere with our obligation."_

"_And I'm well aware of it still."_

Silence stretched as she listened to the whisper of the wind and the flapping sound of his cape as it moved.

She did not like the timbre of his voice but her conviction told her that she was not at fault. If she had acted a second or two later, he would have been critically injured if not dead by now. But she knew there was a part of him that doubted whether she chose to save him because she loved him, in exchange for the lives of the people who were trapped inside the doomed aircraft.

"_I knew Kal was right behind me and I'm sure he would take care of the others. If I had hesitated…"_ she whispered. _"No one was harmed."_

"_It was the second time, Diana."_

"_And both times you can't fault my judgment."_

He turned and looked away, his silence told her of a different matter.

"_I think…this is not just about what happened,"_ her voice was steady but deep inside she was feeling dread. _"Be honest with me Bruce because I cannot read your mind like J'onn."_

"_I think we need…time apart."_ His voice was as detached as it could be. And it made it all the more hurtful.

_Time apart_, two simple words that signified the end.

And even though a part of her wanted to fight for him, her proud heritage did not permit it to happen. Besides, she knew him well enough to know it would be futile.

"_If that's what you feel."_ She reached for something inside her belt.

He looked at the ring she placed on the ledge before turning to her. _"Diana…"_

"_No…"_ she cut him off with an even voice. _"No explanations, Bruce."_

And the moment she took flight, putting a distance between them, she was sure things would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the delay. Still recovering from mastectomy.

Chapter Seven

Time To Sleep

She had her hair pulled up, but it was strawberry blonde than ebony. And her eyes were brown instead of blue. She had debated on wearing an unflattering and out of season evening gown but just like not wanting to put on a small dab of perfume, she decided against it.

So there she was, wearing an elegant black dress, looking as beautiful as ever, about to be serenaded for an hour by Andrea Bocelli with her ex husband by her side on the private balcony of the theater, the exact recipe for bad news.

And there was definitely a moment, when she settled herself in the plush and expensive when she almost backed out.

She crossed her legs to keep from fidgeting in her seat as the lights dimmed. "Where's Kal? I thought he was going to join us?" she whispered. When he remained silent, she almost slapped her forehead in stupidity. "You didn't ask him, did you?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I asked him if he wanted to watch a concert," he replied with a casual air. "Instead of answering, he looked at me strangely, his way of saying if hell freezes over."

"Really, Bruce…"

He smiled at her chagrin. "It's the truth."

She shifted in her seat. "What's the purpose of this exercise then? Because I happen to have other pl---"

"With that Faraday guy?"

She did not bother asking how he knew. Of course he knew. He probably had King's resume filed somewhere in the cave.

"Yes."

"Serious?"

She did not really have to answer. But she wanted to, as a way of getting back. "If you mean having sex serious, no…not yet."

She was given a two second satisfaction of feeling him flinch.

"Having sex doesn't necessarily push the relationship into serious."

It was her turn to cringe inside but she did not give him time to enjoy his triumph. "Of course, you should know. Any more questions I have to answer before I leave?"

His expression turned serious. "Can't we just have an innocently civil evening, even just as friends?"

_Friends_…they were less than that now. "I don't know. Can we?"

He regarded her closely, the deep blue eyes staring at hers so openly that she was almost tempted to look away. Then his gaze softened the slightest.

"I'm not sure if you remember," he began. "But it's exactly one year since you and---."

"It's something that we're not supposed to celebrate anymore."

"I had this made." He did not even bother with her sarcastic reply when he produced something from his dinner jacket pocket. "It reminded me of you."

_What for?! _The look she had on her face spelled out the question. But his smile prompted her to look at the small, crystal vial of perfume. "You didn't have to," her cold tone emphasized that she had no intention of keeping the gift.

He did not appear perturbed at all by her attitude. "At least accept it now. Then throw it afterwards when I'm not looking."

She may just do that afterwards but common courtesy told her to accept the gift for now. Anyways, his display of sentimentality made her more curious of his true agenda all the more. But when a finger accidentally touched her skin, there was a whisper somewhere within her that could not be ignored, and it was faintly wishing that there was some truth to his actions.

The haunting song did not help her current preoccupation.

"_Vivo per lei da quando sai (I live for her, you know, since)  
la prima volta l'ho incontrata, (the first time I met her.)  
non mi ricordo come ma (I do not remember how, but)  
mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata. (she entered within me and stayed there.)  
Vivo per lei perchè mi fa (I live for her because she makes)  
vibrare forte l'anima, (my soul vibrate so strongly.)  
vivo per lei e non è un peso. (I live for her and it is not a burden.)"_

She closed her eyes and let the sadness of the song touch her heart while trying to justify his actions for doing this, and her reaction for not pulling away.

"_Vivo per lei perchè mi da (I live for her because she gives me)  
pause e note in libertà.( rests and notes with freedom).  
Ci fosse un'altra vita la vivo,( If there were another life I'd live it),  
la vivo per lei.( I'd live it for her)"._

Then she held her breath when she felt the warm touch of his hand on hers. Knowing Bruce, this was a simple yet very significant gesture. And it did not make things better.

"Stop this, Bruce," she whispered before standing up to leave.

"Diana…"

She was deaf to his voice and everything else except for the sound of her erratic heartbeat and the voice in her head that warned her as she strode to the nearest egress.

"Diana…" A hand on her arm halted her a few steps after the exit. "I know what I did---"

"We have more…_things_ to worry about than our own feelings," she dismissed and walked away. "It's over. It has been ov---"

"I want you back."

She could not fathom how inconsiderate he could as her eyes stared with undisguised anger. "I can't believe how selfish you are," her voice hissed in the dark alley. "And you're conveniently telling me this now…"

"I can't just stand by and lose you to---"

"You already lost me, Bruce."

The instant the words passed her lips she felt him flinch as an expression of remorse settled over his face.

"I need you back." The pleading note in his voice was tearing at the walls of her defenses.

"Why?"

And without a trace of doubt, or hesitation, he just took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I love you."

And she was stunned for a while at his admission. When she had recovered, her words were a slap on the face.

"Wake up, Bruce. You're dreaming. You don't even know the meaning of the word."

He flinched with hurt. He did not even try to disguise that from her eyes. And even though there was nothing she was sure of than her love for him, she turned on her heel and walked away.

She was turning her back on him to spare the both of them more pain in the future.

A part of her was surprised that he did not follow and she was relieved for the moment to face the conflict that she was fighting within, the very strong urge to run back and change her mind. For now, she had to convince herself that what she did was right. Tomorrow, she would have to face the repercussions of her action. She would have to deal with the difficulty of facing him again like this night never happened, like she did not just ended with such finality whatever there was between them, knowing how much she had to give up for the second time around.

_Damn it, Bruce…why couldn't you just let me be…_

"Flowers…for the lady," a hesitant, youthful voice penetrated her thoughts.

She did not even notice that her footsteps had halted in the middle of the dark alley.

She meant to decline, ignore Bruce's persistence. But he chose right in making the boy run after her. His flushed cheeks and big, blue eyes looked at her with no pretensions and she was drawn to his innocence. There was no way in Hera's name she could say no to the child and resigned to her present fate she leaned in to accept the gift.

So red were the roses that filled her view that obscured everything else. For a moment she was mesmerized, as if time stood still to marvel at the moment with her. But when reality tugged at her senses once more she straightened up, noticing that the small, innocent boy was nowhere to be found…as vacant, white eyes stared back at her and a very sinister laugh reverberated along the quiet alley, echoing in the darkness.

"Goodnight, dear Princess…" the sorceress blew her a kiss before disappearing.

She suddenly felt strange and…weak. As is life was slowly being taken from her…

Then came the sensation of something warm trickling down the skin of her thighs to her legs. When she cast her dizzying gaze downwards, the sight of a dagger embedded in the middle of her chest where her armor would have been was a little confusing at first. But as her weakening focus saw the glistening dark crimson liquid flowing, staining the black dress with a darker hue, the pain tore at her finally as she succumbed to the feeling of dread.

_No!_

She knew the dagger and she knew what it could do to her.

Her mind fought, but her body could not. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to hold on to the faces of her friends and loved ones as if to take their memory along wherever she was about to go. And sadness allowed a tear to escape from her eyes before her knees gave way, as the flowers fell, as the crystal broke into pieces when it crashed on the damp pavement.

_Bruce… _

She wanted to tell him that she loved him when she heard the faint echo of his voice calling. But she could no longer move her lips to speak as her life slowly slipped away.

And the last she saw were his tears before everything else was gone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He instantly sat up to rid his mind of an awful dream, a dull ache throbbing inside his head at the abruptness of the movement. Massaging his temples to provide temporary relief, his eyes scanned the darkness for the time. The luminescent green display told her that it was two fifty eight in the morning, still a little early by his standards. As he buried his face in his hands, he felt another pain near his right shoulder and remembered that if not for the accident early in the night, he would have not turned in at all.

He could remember tasting death several times in the last few weeks and escaped by some form of a miracle that a part of him still refused to acknowledge. The most recent was a few hours ago, when his grapple misfired as he free fell from the top of an old building. And by some coincidence, the hook was able to hang onto something, swinging him away from demise, his right shoulder catching the brunt of his collision with a stubborn wall.

Knowing he was no good outside while nursing his injury, he retreated back to the cave, ignoring a certain look from Alfred as he took care of his bruises.

He sighed audibly in the shadows. The duty to look after the citizens of Gotham was slowly taking its toll. It was either becoming a burden, the cloak starting to be a little heavy on the shoulders.

Or…he just did not care anymore?

Of course, he still cared.

Just not like before.

Maybe it was time to pass the mantle…

He turned sideways, his reverie interrupted by the sound of running water. Standing up from the bed, his bare feet led him out of the room to traverse the familiar but cold darkness that had been a resident of the big house, as the grandfather clock ticked its second hand, bothering the stillness in perfect timing.

_Darkness…_

It used to be an ally, a friend. Now the shadows only served to emphasize the unseen enemy, the loneliness.

A few steps later he halted, and just like all the other times there was a slight hesitation before turning the knob. And once inside, he strode immediately to the bathroom.

Making a mental note to call the plumbers in the morning to fix the problem that had been bothering him for weeks now, after turning the faulty knob to stop the flow of water from the shower, he was about to leave when he heard a soft thud. Following the sound led him to the bedroom.

The French doors were unlocked by the strong force of the wind as curtains swayed with the invisible tug. Opening the nearest bedside lamp, he saw that the painting on the other side of the room had fallen to the carpeted floor. Placing it back where it belonged, he flinched inwardly at the sight of blue eyes staring back at him.

It was one of his other talents that no one ever knew, except for her. So one night, while dealing with the confusion of what he really felt for her, he decided to immortalize her face in a canvas. And when he had finished, there was no more confusion.

Because only a man in love could paint with such a beautiful work of art from memory.

So he hung it on this wall, inside this room that was going to be her room…

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked strangely at what he could see from the moonlight and wondered in regret that for all the life he was able to save, he failed at the one whom he cherished the most. And as he looked with anger at his own hands, still seeing the crimson liquid that was her blood in them, he could not help blame himself as he remembered the look on everyone else's faces when he brought her almost lifeless body to the watchtower.

And he could still feel the sting when Shayera slapped his face. _"If you only had just stayed away…"_

He knew it was not his fault, but he was partly to blame because he distracted her that night, so much so that she was not able to sense the danger that loomed ahead.

But it was the look of hurt and anger in Superman's eyes that affected him the most as the Kryptonian looked at him across the room while Zatanna and Doctor Fate tried their best to revive her with magic.

It was the look that signified that something was broken, something that could never be fixed again.

Broken…Diana…

Her blood…in his hands…

"_I think it's Hephaestus' dagger,"_ He remembered the fear that crept into Zatanna's voice at the discovery.

"_Hephaestus' dagger?"_ Superman had asked.

"_It is…believed to have the power to kill an im---"_

"_It's an imitation…"_ he had to close his eyes as he admitted in a whisper.

Superman turned to him. "_How would you…"_ Then realization dawned on the Kryptonian's face. _"You know…because you have the real one, don't you?"_

"_Superman…"_ J'onn had intervened, coming between him and the much stronger man.

"_All this paranoia…how would you even think…"_ It was the first time he heard so much anger in Superman's voice. _"You didn't even warn her about what it could do."_

His hands balled into fists, so tightly that his fingernails dug into his skin at the regret because Superman was right. He had the real dagger safely locked away, along with other important tools that he believed would become useful one day if the need to use them arose, if one of his teammates decided to embrace the lure of darkness.

"_In a way, her blood is in your hands…"_

_There was so much blood…_

He could see the blood again, deep red…like the color of flowers that gathered around her as she slowly died in the dark alley…just like his parents…

The people he loved…their lives slipping like sands through his fingers…he thought as he allowed his tired body to rest on the soft bed.

But he did not allow his heart to succumb to the moment and grieve.

He did not deserve the release of guilt.

And he slept with that pain, like he always did after that dreadful night.

But like always, the painful reminder of what took place that night haunted him even in his dreams, as every detail replayed once again. The only comfort he had was through the haze and pain, a ghostly apparition of her face would appear and her voice would whisper his name.

And she made the nightmares fade.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Visions

"When you said you'd like a room, I didn't think it will be here," J'onn commented as the Martian strode inside the isolation room, routinely checking up on Diana.

Superman uncrossed his arms, the matter at hand weighing heavily on him. "I just want to be here when…"

He wanted to say…_I just want to be here when she wakes up_.

But as hours turned into a day, a day into a month, and there was not a single positive sign that could make him believe it was possible, he just could not help but think of the other option, of the other truth.

_I just want to be here when she…no_, the thought was unbearable.

"We're all hoping…" Of course, the Martian could feel his grief. "But Diana's still not giving us any indication…"

"As long as she's breathing, it's a sign, J'onn."

And from a corner in his mind, a very far corner, he suddenly thought of Bruce. _Am I being unfair to him, someone whom once I considered a trusted friend? _

It had been a long time since they spoke and all the words that came from his lips were laced with anger…a feeling that he always thought he knew how to distance himself from..

_How is he?_

"Do you want to know?" J'onn enquired softly.

His response was to just stare at the beautiful but lifeless face. And try as much as he wanted to, he could not yet reach out to his other friend. Every time he tried, his memories wandered back to that night…when there was so much blood, so much anger.

"He…is not well."

He sighed. "I don't know, J'onn…what to feel about him."

"You just can't deal with all the conflicting emotions at the moment. We must understand that…" J'onn paused and he knew the Martian was choosing the right words. "…He lost someone important too."

"They were married…"

"Yes."

He looked at Diana's hand, where the ring should be. And remembered how happy she was when she told him, before prying out from him a childish promise that he would not ever tell anyone else. What she never told him was when the marriage fell apart. As a friend, he knew she was carrying a burden. But as a friend, he also understood that in time she would tell him.

"If it's any consolation…she was very happy then." J'onn appeased his concern.

"I know."

J'onn prepared to leave. "May I suggest that you take a short rest, if possible? You've just come from a mission."

He nodded and a few seconds after he followed his friend out of the quiet room. It was late so there was hardly anyone in sight, pronouncing even more the thick cloud of silence that hung in the air and he tried to dismiss the eerie feeling that pricked his skin.

A few steps later, as he looked ahead, a very strange feeling that he could not comprehend seemed to permeate the calm atmosphere, as if the hallway appeared to stretch on forever, as if it his feet was planted to the floor because no matter how he tried he seemed to be immobile.

He blinked.

And a haze of color, a very familiar form appeared fleetingly to disappear at the corner.

He shook his head in utter disbelief of what he was experiencing.

In this strange place and time, amidst all the oddities, there were some things that he still did not accept as true.

That was why he was debating with himself if it was Diana's silhouette he saw seconds ago. Nevertheless he found his red boots dragging him to a particular direction.

With a sigh, he overwrote the commands to enter her quarters. But when the door slid to the side he found himself struggling with a small bout of hesitation. But then again, at the idea of someone catching sight of him standing by Diana's door at this time, he disregarded his doubts for a while and walked into the room.

And just as the recognizable sound of the door sliding in to place faded away, his very sensitive hearing picked up another sound coming from the other part of the room.

It was the sound of running water.

A curious frown was etched on his handsome face as the crisp sound of flowing water echoed in his ears. He craned his neck slightly, listening in for any other sign of someone else's presence before sweeping his penetrating gaze across the wall.

There was no one.

With that, he entered the small space and twisted the knob of the errant shower, making a mental reminder to have someone fix the problem or there would be quite a discussion when Diana wakes up and finds a pool inside her quarters.

At the thought of her, with hands on her hips, pouting lips and accusing stare, all the while complaining about the lack of proper care of her room while she was incapacitated…he just had to smile. She could complain all she wanted for all he cared.

_Just as long as she was_…

Except for J'onn, nobody seemed candid enough to ask how he was doing, how he was coping with…things. He shrugged and thought it was just as well, he did not want the awkward feeling of anyone else seeing him in this forlorn state.

But he really missed her.

The rest of the world had always managed to pair them romantically. They both took it in stride, neither confirming nor denying anything because any action would just make matters more complicated. The world just could not grasp that what they had was the simple yet very strong bond of friendship, a closeness and deep understanding that was forged over the years of sharing triumphs as well as defeats, of nursing cuts and bruises.

The line of thinking made him stare at the tiny wound in his hand, remembering that they used to bet on who was the faster to heal. He always won.

But now, he was not so sure. Because it would take a very long time for him to heal if in case…

A soft thud interrupted his reverie, prompting him to go back to the bedroom.

A magazine had fallen from the shelf and as he was about to replace it, she heard a voice.

_Kal…_

He turned his head abruptly at the sound of her voice calling his name. Although he was sure he'd see no one there, there was suddenly this profound soothing feeling that he had to close his eyes for him to feel a presence…her presence.

"Diana…"

When he opened his eyes later, as the calm feeling slowly faded, his gaze fell upon the flowers in the room…at one bouquet in particular. Walking towards the other side, he lifted the card.

It was the very same bouquet he gave her the following morning after the incident, a little more than a month ago.

And they were still as fresh as the day he brought them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He immediately squinted when sunlight greeted his eyes, momentarily questioning why the French doors were ajar because he was very certain he closed them last night. Walking towards the errant door, he was inspecting the hinges when a familiar, fragrant scent reached him. And a shiver ran up his spine as the smell became stronger.

Following the invisible trail, as if something unseen was leading him, his bare feet climbed down the stairs with a steady gait pausing once to open the door that led to the garden. Then all he could do was look in awe as Alfred met his dumbfounded stare as the butler stood in the middle of the wide garden.

Not caring if his feet would tread on dirt, he walked amidst the colorful display of flowers in abundance, that seemed to all have bloomed at the same time last night.

"How in the world..?" his voice trailed as he looked at the multitude of flowers.

"I haven't the faintest idea, sir," Alfred whispered. "It's like a miracle."

_A miracle…_

He heard her say that once.

He closed his eyes and remembered the scent. It was the same as the perfume he gave her that night, their last night together.

And when he opened again he could swear he fleetingly saw a female silhouette, standing behind the French doors of his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Last Thoughts

_I stared deep in thought for a very long time at the tall gates that led to Elysium where I was supposed to have gone to spend eternity._

_But at the thought of what I would be leaving behind, instead of feeling comfort…I only felt a deep sorrow._

_For I cannot leave the world that sudden, I cannot leave without even saying goodbye to the people I loved._

_There were so many promises I have made._

_But the one that held me back the most was the look in everyone faces, as my spirit hovered to leave the mortal world._

_There was so much anger, there was so much resentment…one blaming the other…_

_I have never seen Kal's face frown with so much antipathy._

_And Bruce…all the guilt had resurfaced to haunt him again._

_I cannot leave like that, for I will never be at peace._

_And then I found myself staring at another gate…a passageway that lead to darkness. And as I thought deeply I could hear the desperate cries echo beyond the closed doors._

_My Queen, forgive me, I thought then. _

_But it was the only way._

_And when I think about it now, as I look at Bruce's face as he peacefully slept and a part of him believing I was here with him…I know that the price I have to pay will be worth it._

_Because I had the chance to see Wally's face as he gave his vows to a cherished one, when I was able to share in John and Shayera's happiness when their baby boy was born even if I did not get to hold the infant in my hands as his godmother, when every now and then I get to stand by J'onn while he stood watching the earth rotate by its lonesome in an invisible axis and I smile everytime he tries to shake his head as if dismissing the feeling my unseen presence brought._

_Kal…I didn't think he will be this stubborn. But after all that I have tried, he still refused to open his heart to forgiveness._

_Someday…Kal will understand. And he will finally forgive Bruce for doing what he did._

_And when that day comes, I will finally be at peace._

_Then I will do as I have promised._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Sleeping._

She looked like she was just sleeping a dreamless slumber because there was neither a trace of a frown nor a glimmer of a smile on her face.

Just sleeping…and a breath away from death.

He shivered at the thought as his nails dug deep into his palms when his mind fought of the possibility that she might be taken away by fate at any given minute.

_Thank you, J'onn_, he whispered in his thoughts after the Martian allowed him a glimpse in his mind of how Diana was doing.

_How are you?_

_Not very good, _he admitted as his eyes stared far away, beyond the view of the sun slowly giving way to the night from his office window.

_Bruce, if you need help…you can come here…_

_We both know how they all feel about me. I should be the one lying on that bed._

_It's not your fault._

_Maybe, maybe not._ But no matter how he convinced himself that he was not entirely to blame, the truth was useless because endless arguments would not bring her back.

_Thank you, again._

_You're most welcome._

After a few seconds of composing himself, he extracted a small box from his pocket and smiled in regret at the ring that quietly lay in the velvet lining.

It was time to face the truth and let go of the fantasy that she was with him all the time, with her scent calming him, her arms comforting his troubled soul…

He walked to the window and watched the sunlight slowly fade. Then he closed his eyes as he stretched his arm outside to let go of the ring.

_Goodbye Diana…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Birth

Selina looked at his face while he slept resisting the very strong urge to touch his face gently with her hands just to assure him that she would always be there for him. But she did not want to disturb the temporary peace he was given in the comfort of slumber because it she knew it was his only escape from the cruel world.

Gently she shifted in the darkness and cast her gaze to the dancing shadows in the ceiling. She knew the reason why he decided to let her back in his life, she knew the explanation why everything about the way he made love to her a few hours ago felt rushed and urgent…because he needed to fill the void that was brought about by grief. She knew very well he was using her and she let him.

It was better her than any other woman who did not know him as well as she did.

All she had to be was patient. At least, this was a promising start…when he allowed her once more into his life.

One day he would finally realize she was the only one for him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He was fairly certain that the daily routine of checking in on her quarters was a result of silently placating his concerns about the future, about the truth of whether she would return from her ordeal or not. Entertaining thoughts that dwell more on the lighter side, like she would have an outburst if dust caked on the top of shelves, not to mention her trophy wall, provided a temporary relief from the burden that was not far from the truth.

The truth that she might never come out of…he immediately shook of the unwanted thoughts but a distraction a few feet away managed to do the chore more efficiently.

Staring close at the door of her room Superman felt an odd feeling.

Something was very wrong.

For unknown reasons he hesitated at first before entering the codes to open the doors. Then he felt a cold gust of wind touch his face, akin to a bitter feeling of dread, before his eyes fell on a terrible vision.

Every single flower and leaf that used to liven up the room with its vibrant colors was nowhere to be seen. In its place was such an ugly sight, as the petals decayed and wilted, the leaves no longer green but grayish black.

And the entire room reeked of the scent of death that he had to back off.

Then another terrible thought occurred.

_Diana…_

He flew to the isolation room as fast as he could, summoning J'onn in the process. To his relief, she was just as he left her, peacefully sleeping as evidenced by the incessant beeping of the machine by her side.

But just when he was about to turn away, he noticed the slightest of movements. The pristine white blanket that covered her unmoving form from the chest down displayed the faintest of indentations that would easily be missed by average eyesight.

Something was pressing on her chest, to where the blade inflicted the damage.

He broke the door in haste to get to his friend and as soon as he entered the room, there it was again, the feeling that something dark and familiar was in the room with him. He was about to challenge the unseen presence when a strong force clamped at his throat. And the cold touch did something more than obstruct his breathing, it made him feel strange emotions all at once, a very immense feeling of despair, hate and pain.

"Superman!"

J'onn arrived but as soon as the Martian stood within a short distance, he was distracted as well by something he could not explain before being thrown against the wall by the same force.

And then it was gone.

"It came from…Diana's room." Superman straightened up, touching a hand to his neck. "What was it, J'onn?"

The Martian tried to locate the entity. "I don't know. But whatever it is…it felt like…death, cold death."

"Do you think it came for Diana?"

"I don't know."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He was not aware of how long he had dozed off after dragging his tired mind and body to bed, but he was certain it was quite a while since sunlight was trying to irritate the closed lids of his eyes. Opening his eyes to the recognizable pattern of his bedroom ceiling, a painful recollection seemed to have manifested itself in the form of a dull, throbbing ache that started from the back of his neck up to his head, as his thoughts reverted to the memory of what he did the night before as he sat up.

And with a certain amount of regret, he knew it somehow worked…because her image did not visit him last night.

He was finally free. But instead of feeling liberated, he could feel the awful pain of having a void where his heart used to be.

The moment he stood up he was surprised at the smell of an unpleasantly pungent odor emanating from outside. As he walked to the other side of the room the scent seemed to grow stronger. And when he opened the French doors, he held his breath at the overpowering stench.

But the sight down below was more alarming.

Every inch of the wide garden where flowers seemed to bloom from every direction just months ago was now covered in a blanket of grayish black, as if a horrible plague had unleashed its deathly fury on every unfortunate living thing that used to abound in the once fertile soil.

"Alfred…" he called out to the butler who emerged from below. "What happened?"

The Englishman raised his face while a white kerchief covered his nostrils. "I don't know Master Bruce. It was not like this last night."

_Last night…_

He wanted to dismiss it, but at the mention of the words he felt a chill in the air as a cold breeze passed him.

"Whatever it is, sir, it surely feels as if something….had died."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It had taken form in the midst of darkness, when the moon lay quietly still in the embrace of the night, amidst the mingled breaths of lovers, the erratic beating hearts of tortured souls and the quiet cry of betrayal.

And like an infant taking its very first gasp of breath it did not question the purpose of its birth, it just stretched its invisible hands and flew through space, floating above, flowing wherever the unseen tide beckoned.

It awoke in a strange place, a room that was filled with colors. And its very instinct wanted every hue to fade away, to just leave a dark shadow in its place. With single lift of its fingers, a soft touch on one red petal of a rose, every bloom started wilting to later rot in a pile of black decay.

Then it drifted off once more, when it felt another presence nearby. It moved through many walls before finally halting upon sight of a placid countenance and, though it felt no emotion at first, the calm face before it was the most beautiful face that it had ever seen. It was so mesmerized by the vision that it wanted to look closely, find out why she was just still and quiet, like a full moon against a blanket of night. And as it looked at her face the same man whose presence it felt before interrupted its moment, prompting it to act on impulse.

And it was surprised by its own strength as it lifted the man effortlessly, studying the face, the blue eyes that tried to see what could not be seen. But it was temporarily distracted by another presence whose vision was different from the first. It could almost sense so many feelings from the other man, so many vivid images that haunted the felt to recognizable before it felt a stinging pain on its right shoulder as its captive's eyes glowed red and spurted out fire.

Taking one last glance at the woman, it finally flew away.

_Why?_

It began to question . And one doubt led to another.

_Why am I here?_

But the more important question was…

_Who am I?_

It roamed aimlessly in agony and in doubt, circling the vastness of the globe for anything that could appease its building torment.

It did not know of days, but it watched as the moon gave way to the sun and it mingled unseen with everyone else, searching anywhere for a reason of why it came to be. But as the sun departed to give way to the moon it always returned to another place that summoned its will, a place where a big house stood, to a room where loneliness resided.

And it fed on the despair, the agony and the pain. And was renewed again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Dark Within

_Present day…_

She walked briskly, the sound of hurried footsteps betraying the fact that she was trying to convince herself that there was not the tiniest trace of fear in her…though her hands clumsily tried to hold the coat close as if afraid of revealing herself to anyone.

She was just chilly, she thought ironically. _That'll be the day_, when Killer Frost dreaded the cold.

Carefully casting a wary glance around the dark alley, she just had to mutter a curse when it was slowly becoming evident that she was lost. And wondered if the others felt as pathetic as she did at the precise moment.

Shaking her head in frustration, she nearly wanted to take flight and throw caution to the wind just to escape this annoying feeling of trepidation faster than her steps would allow. But she had to remind herself of what happened to the unfortunate ones.

The first was Tala. The bitch was practically drooling, with her soulless, blank eyes even more vacant than before though behind them was shrouded a deep fear that caused the sorceress to curl up in a fetal position somewhere in an abandoned park, mumbling incoherently if not screaming her lungs out to unleash the horrific feeling known to her only.

Then more followed the similar awful path, one by one…Doctor Polaris, Atomic Skull, Giganta…while others were still waiting to be found. All of them suffered the same terrible fate that befell the sorceress, being reduced to something barely recognizable and pitiful. It was a fate worse than death itself.

But the worst yet had to be Grodd.

She witnessed with her own eyes when they found him, or whatever was left of the former leader of the Secret Society. Gone was the clever persona, what was left was a heaping pile of a pathetic excuse for a living being. The eyes were blank and he was covered in a foul stench of decay as he absentmindedly, violently pulled away at his fur that the skin underneath tore, revealing raw flesh…

She closed her eyes at the dreadful image and wondered what kind of evil would do this.

"Shit!" Steam bursting out from a busted pipe made her cry out in fear before she huddled the coat around her tightly once more.

"Where the hell are they?" she muttered.

Then, ever so slowly, a faint but recognizable scent reached her nostrils. She had to sniff a few times to confirm her suspicion that it was the smell of something burning. She stopped to examine the area, realizing it was no good to be trapped in a burning alley.

But nothing was on fire anywhere around her.

She resumed her pace. And the smell caught up with her.

She was running now. But she halted when her back started feeling strangely warm. Abruptly she turned around, but the alley was as dark as when she passed. And she hissed in pain when the warm feeling became a harsh, burning sensation that she had to reach behind her.

A rapid pain stung her palm. "What the fu---?"

She stared at her hand and noticed that the pale, cold hue of her skin was gone. Instead it was starting to glow, starting from a faint shade of yellow to bright orange…to a fiery red. Then a dark speck of brown appeared to be followed by a small gust of smoke. When the smell of her flesh burning awoke her from the shock, the searing pain started to work its agonizing pain from inside her.

_No!_

Instantly her other hand tried in vain to stop the flames, but her powers had long deserted her. In another futile attempt, she tried to cover her skin only to feel more pain as her flesh tore.

She wanted to scream but every fiber of her being was in great pain, and more smoke was billowing out from her lips. In one last struggle she tried to fight. But the more she resisted, the more the fires furiously grew. The skin on her hands and arms were now covered in angry, bright orange flames while her flesh slowly peeled away. And the awful smell of flesh, _her flesh,_ burning…

In total panic she ran, her weak limbs causing her to stumble on the wet pavement. Trying desperately to pick herself up, she noticed the fire licking at the bony structure that used to be her hands, as a thick, reddish liquid dripped from her face. Then her eyes were able to get a glimpse of her reflection on the puddle.

And she screamed a guttural howl at what she saw.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"She's great you know…I mean…" Wally smiled as if his voice could be heard by his friend. "She understands that I am not exactly a normal guy. Not that I'm _ab_normal…but, you know what I mean."

His shoulders slumped in defeat as he looked at the sleeping face. "She really wants to meet you. She's a big fan."

Bleep, bleep, bleep…

"Princess?" He was suddenly worried as the machine stared beeping incessantly and her unconscious form started moving in a strange way. In a few seconds, he felt a sense of temporary relief when J'onn arrived to be followed soon after by Superman.

"Guys…what's wrong?" Wally tried to squeeze his frame between two bigger ones.

"It's the tenth time…"

"I know…" Superman noted, supporting the jerking arms of his friend. "What's causing this?"

J'onn was about to answer when Diana sudden stilled, her vitals resuming its normal rate.

"I really don't know." J'onn sounded defeated. "I don't have a clue. All I know is…" the Martian paused when finally aware that someone else was in the room.

"I care about the Princess too," was all he could say because it was the truth.

"It's okay," Superman gave his permission.

"She is getting weaker every day."

"No…" he could not accept what he was hearing.

"Superman…maybe it's time we call the Queen."

Before Superman could answer, a monitor placed at the corner of the room announced a flash report, Killer Frost was found by authorities running and screaming like a banshee, apparently out of control and out of her mind. It said something about the Stalker probably claiming another victim as a video showed the woman running away from an unseen assailant while violently tearing at her clothes.

"Do you think it's the same case as the others?" he asked.

"Maybe," J'onn answered.

"Should we be worried about the Stalker? What do we know about him?"

"All that we know, all the attacks have been on our enemies," Superman noted.

He shook his head. "But the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend surely does not apply in this situation."

"Apparently not." Superman turned from the screen to the Martian. "Can you sense anything more J'onn? Should we be worried?"

"I really don't know."

Fighting an enemy who did not speak of his triumphs, who did not boast of his powers, who did not achieve any gain other than instilling fear in the general populace was more difficult and he had to admit that this dread was starting to get to him now that he had another person to worry about.

No one knew why the Stalker was doing this. And his next prey could be anybody.

And J'onn not knowing the answer was, in all truth, even more alarming.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She hauled her petite frame to the ledge and in one swift, agile movement her feet landed soundlessly on the cold, stone floor. Cautiously maneuvering in the darkness, she searched for a safe place to wait.

_Taking small steps towards the good side was not an easy thing to do, _Selina thought.

Her previous life of crime, however noble she tried to reason her intentions were before, was going through a significant change right now. It was not a very pleasant feeling, to betray her previous acquaintances, to assume the damned position as the whistleblower.

But it was one way to redemption. She wanted a clean slate to start anew. To begin a new life she never thought possible for someone like her, to finally be with the man she loved.

He was giving her another chance and she would be fool not to take it.

"Over here," she whispered upon sight of his familiar frame. She walked away from the shade so he could see her. "Just wait for a few more min---"

The pain of his gloved palm connecting with the side of her face sent her reeling. And she stared in disbelief at the man before her. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

His lips did not move to speak but his hand was quick to deliver another swing at her and this time with such force that made her lose balance.

"Batman…"

"What did you do, Selina?" His voice was very angry.

She limped away at his threatening approach.

"What?!"

A misplaced piece of metal cause her to stumble backwards and she cried in horror at the feeling of a sharp object slicing through her, piercing her right side.

"Help me…" She looked at the blood stained metal protruding from her.

But he did nothing to help her as he towered menacingly over her, looking at her face then to the wound with a leer on his lips. But deep inside, no matter how unreal it might seem, she still believed this was not Bruce she was facing. He was just not capable of this evil.

"How does it feel, Selina?"

"It hurts…" She was starting to cough blood. "It hurts like hell."

"Now you know what it feels like."

"Like what?" She tried to move but the pain was so strong. And she could feel her blood slowly soaking the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really?"

He leaned over and moved the spike. She screamed in agony. And tears welled up in her eyes at the reality that he could do this to her, after all she did for him.

"You knew Tala was going to hurt her. And yet you did not tell me."

It finally dawned on her and everything was more painful than before. He finally knew of her secret and as of the moment, she dearly wished she never had that encounter with the sorceress.

"I…did not…"

"You knew she was going to harm her and you did not tell me? Why?!"

She was starting to lose consciousness as everything around her started to spin. But she still found her voice. "I didn't want you to know because I love you." If she was going to die, she would take a part of him with her. "I knew Tala would kill her. I wanted her to die!"

But her consolation was short lived when she saw him reaching for a rod. "Now, you will die."

She did not want to die. "Please…Batman," she begged for her life. "I'm sorry. I only…did it because I love you."

"I never loved you."

His words were as sharp as the spear that he was ready to plunge into her.

"Please!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The instant he heard her scream while he was a building away, he was suddenly filled with concern. As fast as he could, he reached the top to find her lying on the floor, sobbing. Instantly, before approaching her, he prepared himself for confrontation with an unseen enemy.

"Please…"

He heard her cry.

"I'm sorry Batman…"

The desperation in her voice made him forget the threat of an enemy as he finally knelt by her side.

"Selina…"

"No!"

He picked her up and cradled her head in his arms. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

Her face was soaked with tears and he was at a loss on what to do because he had not seen her in this state before. All he could offer was the consoling gesture and made a promise with himself that he would do his very best to protect her. This time, he would do his best to make things right.

"I'm sorry…" she kept repeating.

_What was she apologizing for?_

"I'm sorry Batman…"

He finally had to ask. "For what?"

"I knew of Tala's plan…but I can't let Diana take you away…"

A feeling of dread washed over him. "What…plan?"

"I did not tell you because I love you…"

"Tell me what?" Frustration was paving the way for anger. "Tell me what, Selina?"

"She was going to kill Diana…I'm sorry…"

_Diana…kill Diana…_

The words kept repeating in his ears that he had to cover them with his hands.

_Diana…you killed Diana…_

He tried to fight his thoughts as the memory of all he tried to bury resurfaced once again.

_Red roses…her face…tears in her blue eyes…blood in his hands…_

It was all his fault. All his fault.

_Yes, Bruce…it's your fault._

He could see all of their faces.

_All your fault._

"Batman?"

He immediately turned to the sound of a voice.

"Diana?"

She smiled, the gold tiara reflecting the moonlight. "Sorry I was late. I had to report my mission status to J'onn…paperwork." She made a face. "Any action yet?"

The sight of her momentarily incapacitated his ability to reason. Even if a part of him knew something was horribly wrong, the sight of her awake made him deaf to logic as he walked towards her, trying to hide the urgency of wanting to be near her.

"No…none yet."

"Good…" He missed the way her eyes sparkled. "I see you brought dinner."

He was surprised to see a McDonald's take out bag in his left hand, just like he used to when they were on patrol together. "Only your favorite."

"How sweet, _my husband_."

He closed his eyes when he felt her softly kiss the side of his face. When he opened them again, her hair was different, the tiara was gone. And she was wearing the same black dress she wore that night they went to the concert.

"Why?"

His throat felt dry at a strange feeling. "Why what?"

"Why do you look…pensive?" She asked before pirouetting in her evening gown. "Don't you like it?"

"I do…but where are we going?"

"To the concert, remember?"

Everything was suddenly shrouded in a thick blanket of alarm.

"You even game me these flowers."

_Red roses…as red as the blood in his hands…_

He closed his eyes again and fought off the image before him.

_No…you are not real…Diana's not here…_

_Fight it, Bruce!_

_Bruce…_

"Bruce..?"

He opened his eyes to her weak call.

"No!"

He dropped to his knees, just like the last time.

_This could not be happening…not again_. He could not bear to see her slip away from his life once more.

"Stay with me…" he held her in his arms. "Don't leave…please…"

The she stilled, her eyes staring forward…at nothing.

"No!"

_You killed her_…a voice taunted. _Yes you did, Bruce…_

"No!"

A sinister laugh echoed as Diana's dead body disappeared. Then a cold feeling pricked his skin.

_All you have to do is jump, Bruce…_

He stood up, trying to fight the taunting voice…the force behind the evil whisper. But it was too strong.

_That's right…walk to the ledge and jump._

_Fight it Bruce! _his mind struggled.

_Die…_

_So she may live._

_Die in her place, Bruce…_

He looked at the stain on his gloved hands. Yes, it was the only way it will ever come off. If he died for her.

_Yes…_

Overcome by guilt he stood by the ledge even though a part of him was desperately trying to hang on, knowing this was not right.

"I love you, Diana…" he whispered his last words.

Then, as if being freed from an unseen grip, the hypnotic feeling of guilt abruptly disappeared with the voice and his knees almost gave way as he was released. He was quick to hold on to the railing, swinging himself to safety as a strong wind circled around him while the sound of a muffled scream wailed with the strong gust before vanishing into the night.

"What did just happen?" Selina asked.

He did not want to face her, not just yet. After what he just heard from her.

Then…

_Batman…_

_J'onn_, he acknowledged.

_Diana's having a seizure. It…does not look good._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Truth Revealed

Still recovering from the agony of what happened he had to endure another torturing experience as he sat once more at the meeting room with his teammates, something he was not able to do for a long time. And as he looked at their faces, he was even more reminded of what he had lost.

Wally was indifferent while John seemed sympathetic, though he knew the Marine would never display the affection while his other half was beside him, ready to strike at any given notice. He knew very well Shayera despised him since she was never shy about conveying her feelings. Superman was not known to harbor the feeling of hatred, but he knew his teammate was fighting off a very similar emotion at the sight of him at the table.

The could blame him all they want. Hell, he was already too full of guilt to care.

It was only J'onn that welcomed his presence and totally understood what he was going through at the moment. And, surprisingly, it appeared that Queen Hippolyta offered almost the exact sentiment when the blue eyes looked at him devoid of any amount of bitterness.

"When I heard of what happened to Diana then, I must admit that it was not easy for me to accept. All mothers feel the same…" the Queen broke the very tense atmosphere when she talked softly. "…When a daughter suffers a terrible fate. Because a mother is just not supposed to watch her children…"

A few seconds passed in silence, as the proud Amazon stared away ruefully.

"So I prayed to the gods…if not to restore her, to grant her a peaceful journey to Elysium, where one day I will only be too happy to be with her once more." The wistful expression faded. "But I learned of something grave that I have to tell all of you." she emphasized the seriousness of the situation by sweeping her gaze across the room, looking all of them straight in the eyes.

"Hera told me that Diana's wandering soul had travelled a different path. The goddess told me that Diana gave up the chance for an eternity of peace for an infinity of torment and made a deal with…_Hades_…" The name came out with a feeling of pure disgust.

"Deal with Hades?" Superman asked, worried. "She couldn't have…"

"But she did. She was buying time." The Queen's eyes were shadowed with melancholy. "In her own way, she wanted to say goodbye to all of you. And try to right what had been wrong due to her untimely…passing."

The words and their significance echoed like a loud scream in his mind as a cold shiver ran through all of him at the remembrance of seeing her face countless times after that night, her beautiful eyes smiling at him, comforting him, her arms offering protection him, swinging him to safety…

She was not an imagination after all. She was real.

She did not leave him.

And she traded her soul for time…

"It was her…" Shayera almost sobbed, covering her lips with her hand in surprise, her eyes filled with tears at the realization. "When I delivered my child, someone held my hand like she always did. It had to be Diana…"

"On my wedding, I could have sworn she was whispering to me when I couldn't remember my vows…" Wally whispered, fighting off the same reaction as Shayera's.

"It was probably her…you were her friends, she would have wanted to be with you for as long as she could…before her borrowed time is over," Hippolyta concluded.

Through sorrow that lingered in the room he looked at Superman, the other man in Diana's life. Something in the way a nerve was twitching at the side of the other man's face gave away the truth that he was trying not to show too much emotion. But he knew that she visited him as well since they were the very best of friends.

"But if her spirit is still here, where is she now?" Superman asked. "J'onn…can you locate her?"

The Martian's eyes glowed a brighter orange. "I can't feel her presence anywhere."

"That is what I fear. Her soul may be trapped in this world. For such a time floating through space…she must've been lost." Hippolyta paused for a while. " Or…she may have slowly forgotten who she is. And I don't want Hades to take advantage of it and corrupt my daughter's memory in any way."

"Don't worry your majesty, I'm going to contact Doctor Fate, Zatanna…Etrigan…" J'onn stood up. "And anyone else who may be able to help in finding her. And we have to find her before…it's too late."

_Before her body gives up, before she dies_…those were the unspoken words.

"I'll implore the gods' assistance."

"I want to go with you," Shayera offered. And since the Thanagarian was no stranger to the island, she had offered her assistance a number of times, the queen agreed.

"We…all love Diana and we promise to do our best," Superman assured. "We will inform you immediately of any developments."

He barely heard the queen's reply because his mind was busy processing all that was just revealed. After every one else had departed, he was thankful for the silence to confront his thoughts. Then he stood up, finally sure about what he had to do.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

From a dark corner, with the thick fiber glass keeping him outside, he caught a glimpse of Superman standing a few feet away from where Diana lay. And for a moment, his breath caught at the sight of her unmoving form, the white sheet covering most of her body. Fighting off the very strong urge to be by her side, wanting to touch his hand to her face just to feel her skin, just to make sure she was still alive, he sighed deeply in regret.

At the thought of all the times he had been distancing himself from her, for all the moments he had been indifferent, for that last time when he pushed her away…his heart bled. Because, through it all, she would sell her soul to be with him. And when he noticed vaguely the tear that escaped from Superman's eyes he was suddenly aware of his own tear falling at a remembrance that even in death, he was pushing her away by burying all memories of her in the past.

He wanted to scream and release all the agony, the guilt that he no longer could contain. Then he recalled with dread what took place a few hours ago. He knew he was attacked by the Stalker. It made him feel the remorse once again…to see her face only to have her slowly die once more in his arms.

There was a moment when he silently wished that he had jumped over the ledge earlier…

But he did not.

He was supposed to die, but he was still alive. Why?

How could he have survived the Stalker?

Then he remembered.

He whispered Diana's name.

_Diana…_

He suddenly considered the queen's words…_ For such a time floating through space…she must've been lost. Or she may have slowly forgotten who she is._

Or for feeling such pain, she wanted to forget…

Dread was starting to envelop him in a cruel grip.

After the night he decided to lay to rest his feelings for Diana to sleep with Selina, he did not see the apparition again. And the morning after that, all the flowers in the garden died.

The stalker…Diana…

He shook his head in disbelief. But a part of him was already deducing the facts.

_Corrupt my daughter's memory…_

The stalker began to attack days after that night.

_No!_

But he could not ignore the terrible possibility that he might be right.

_J'onn…I know where she may be._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

…_you were her friends, she would have wanted to be with you for as long as she could and say goodbye before her borrowed time is over…_

He closed his eyes at the memory of the words that were spoken earlier and let the remorse seep in.

How could he have forgotten what he stood for? He was Superman, for heaven's sake.

And even in near death, she reminded him of that truth.

_Diana…_

She was not to blame if her heart chose to love…even if this love could very well be her undoing. And it was not Bruce's fault either if the one time he ever really loved would come to this…full of agony, so much sorrow.

It was not Bruce's hand that pushed the dagger into her heart. He could never do that to her.

The fear of losing someone as important as Diana was in his life, somehow, impaired his judgment. Because he knew that is ever he did lose her, the skies would be too wide, saving the world would seem twice as difficult without her.

And no one could ever understand him, no one else could see him like she did…strong yet very vulnerable…admired yet feeling all alone in the world…just like what he was feeling now.

But Bruce did not take her away from him.

And he owed it to his best friend to make things right.

"Batman…" he called out when the other was just about to leave, knowing that Bruce was nearby all along. A push of a button made an opening to the adjacent room.

He was relieved that, somehow, Bruce decided to forego his usual demeanor for Diana's sake as he took careful steps toward the bed where Diana lay sleeping.

"I am…sorry." At last, he was able to say three small but powerful words. "If I blamed---"

"It is all my fault."

He could hear how Bruce's heart was hammering inside him at the admission.

"No…you love her…"

"And I still do…" Bruce shook his head. "But twice…"

He was certain he heard the proud voice break.

"Twice…I have managed to ruin her life…"

_Twice?_ "What are you saying?"

Batman turned on his heel. "J'onn will tell you everything. I have to go."

After a few seconds as his blue eyes stared at the closed door, he heard J'onn speak.

_Superman, I'm heading for Wayne Manor…_

_Wayne Manor? J'onn, what's going on? _

_We may be able to locate…Diana's spirit there._

_What?_

_Just stay with her. I'll update you as soon as I arrive. And Superman…_

He heard the Martian hesitate.

_There may be the possibility that…Diana is the Stalker._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

AN: Just remembered to mention this, while I was a quarter into this fic I started listening to _Superhuman_ by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson. Somehow, the song reminded me of Bruce's thoughts regarding his feelings for Diana and vice versa, at least where this fic (and chapter) was concerned.

"_It's not a bird, not a plane. It's my heart and it's going, gone away. My only weakness is you, only reason is you. Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything…going, going, gone away love…"_

"_You changed my whole life. Don't know what you're doing to me with your love…"_

"_I'm feeling all superhuman, you did this to me. A superhuman heart beats in me. Nothing can stop me here with you…"_

Anyways…it's just me. Now back with the story.

The Last Hope

The hinges muttered a faint cry as he slowly pushed the door open to let himself in to the room. Deciding against opening the light so as not to disturb anything, or anyone that may be inside with him, he made use of the moonlight that partially lit the room that filtered through the glass of the closed French doors. With the soft carpet muting any sound of his footsteps, he carefully walked around the room noticing that nothing was in disarray, there was not a sign that gave him a clue that someone had been in the room recently except for Alfred who was the perennial optimist.

As for him, his hopes died when her eyes closed as he held her that night.

He sat at the edge of the bed, feeling the soft covers with his gloved hand while his eyes drifted to the closed door of the closet that was never used containing the dresses he bought that she never had the chance to wear.

He shook his head and reminded himself that all was not lost. They could still save her.

He would do whatever it took to bring her back.

That was his resolve before he allowed his back to touch the mattress, before his tired mind and body were lured to sleep.

_Batman…wake up._

_Batman…_

The insistent prodding of J'onn released him from the grip of unconsciousness. Instantly he sat up, immediately feeling the uncomfortable disadvantage of being watched in the darkness as the pungent odor of decay permeated the air, further pronouncing the disturbing ambiance in the room.

_Doctor Fate can sense a presence in the room, Batman. But it's not Diana._

He noticed with dismay the open French doors and knew the moment he was waiting for was at hand.

_Because she's not the Diana we know._

But in his mind was a silent prayer to anyone who was listening, to help him in his own quest to right a wrong. It was his mission now.

"Diana…" his voice was a gentle whisper in the night.

He was sure he caught a fleeting glimpse of movement, of a shadow darker than black.

"Diana…" he called again with a steadier tone.

The immediate response was the violent smashing of the French doors against the frame, shattering the thick glass as a howl of the unknown mingled with the sound.

_Batman! We're going in._

_No._ He did not want to preempt any chance they had. _I'll tell you when._

His eyes scanned the bedroom, but even his lenses could not make out a form. Though his ears could finally hear a distinct sound of heavy breathing. And it was getting more distinct, as if getting closer and closer.

And slowly, he felt like invisible hands were gripping at his throat, slowly tightening the hold until his chest started heaving as it took in gulps of air, as something in the room seemed to grow in the shadows before taking a cloaked silhouette.

The air in the room seemed to be sucked out as the shadow grew, looming over him as it neared the bed.

"Diana…it's me." His voice sounded hoarse. And he felt the hold loosen the slightest as if the stalker was considering his words.. "It's…Bruce."

Breathing…he could hear and feel the breathing. But there was no way of knowing if the entity beside him was Diana or something else evil and monstrous. Either way, he took off the mask.

Slowly, the vague shape that hid in the darkness started taking in a feminine silhouette. At the back of his mind, a nagging thought told him that there was a chance that this being might not be Diana at all, but something else sinister imitating the woman he loved to get him to lower all his defenses. But he refused to fully acknowledge that possibility because admitting to that was to slowly let go of the chance to find her again.

The shadow was very noticeable now as it positioned its flowing form on the edge of the bed a few and dangerous feet away, like a crow perched on a delicate branch of a tree.

Desperately, he searched for a face. But there was none.

"This is your room…" he needed to speak. "I had this made for you."

The faceless head seemed to understand as it moved as if scanning the area.

"And that painting…" he pointed in the semi darkness to the picture on the wall. "It's my gift to you."

At first he thought he was imaging it, but a few blinks later he was assured that his eyes were not misguiding him. Two blue specks appeared in the dark countenance while the being studied the portrait.

"Diana…remember. I need you to remember…" He moved closer eliciting a warning from J'onn that he dismissed and looked into the blue eyes. He could see the face behind the shadow now, faint but visible. He raised his hand to touch the ghost like face.

"I love you, Diana," he whispered with a broken voice. "Please come back to me."

The blue eyes looked at him, looked inside of him. And in its gaze he felt all the dread resurfacing.

He knew now it was how the stalker destroyed its victims, by showing the enemy its greatest fear. But before the terror could haunt him once more, he felt the hypnotic spell fading and for the first time, the eyes that looked back at him reflected an emotion that was so very familiar.

Then the black haze was gone as the body began to take full shape, revealing the flesh underneath his hand. A few moments later, her naked body was kneeling next to him while her eyes tried to remember.

"Bruce..?"

He gasped at the sound of her voice. And in the soft touch of the moonlight he was blessed to see a glimmer of her smile. He took the glove off and felt the softness of her face in his rough hands, glorying in the joy of feeling the warmth of her skin.

_Warm…no longer cold. _

Her smile was replaced with concern when she saw his tears. "What's wrong, Bruce?"

"Nothing." He took her hand in his. "I'm just…happy you're back."

"I'm back?" she asked, confused. "From where?"

He could not find the words and mentally summoned J'onn. But before the Martian could get to them, he felt her tense.

"No…" she shook her head. "No!"

He knew she was starting to remember. "Shh…it's alright."

"No…"

"Everything's all right now."

"I'm sorry…" She met his steady gaze with regret in her eyes. "…Forgive me."

A knife suddenly materialized in her right hand. It was the same knife that almost took away her life.

"Goodbye, Bruce."

"Diana, no!"

His hands were a second late in preventing the knife from piercing her naked chest.

For the third time he wailed in pain at the agony.

But this time, he was not going to watch her slip away.

_Batman…_

He took the blood stained dagger.

_Batman!_

_You know what to do, J'onn…_

And without hesitation, he plunged the knife inside him, feeling the unbearable pain at first, before everything else faded.

Bright lights stung his eyes that he had to shut them close momentarily. Then an unseen force pulled him away from the brightness as he rapidly descended into a long and dark tunnel, his body floating past the vast darkness. Just when he thought the shadows would go on forever, that he would be trapped in this abyss for eternity, a faint shimmer of light, flickering red-orange specks emanated from a distance, way down below.

Before his mind could process any more detail, an energy sucked his ethereal body into a strong vortex where he could hear the incessant cries of pain and anguish everywhere, the loud wails hurting his ears, ghostlike faces shrouded in anger, in sorrow, floating past him.

But before the damned place claimed him forever, he forced himself to remember why he was here. Then his eyes searched for her, as his mind remained open, trying desperately to reach her.

_Diana…_

Amidst the howling, deafening noise, he found her.

_Bruce…_

_Find me, Diana. I'm here…_

_You shouldn't be here…_

_I want to be with you._

_No…_

_Please…_

Then he saw her, against the encompassing darkness her light shone. But her radiance was getting weaker. And against everything there was in this unfamiliar world, through the spinning whirlpool of despair, he forced all of his being, all that was left of him, to get to her. He did not stop, he willed his body to continue even if he knew he might not have the strength left as the hurt and exhaustion slowly crept in as he floated through the deathly faces, as they all slowly descended into the fiery pits.

_If…anyone is still listening_…his mind prayed. _Help me. Not for me, but for her_.

He felt the strength slowly leave, as numbness carefully embraced him. Then images invaded his mind, as the faces of his parents appeared, visions of their time together calming him. There was a strange comfort in knowing he would be with them soon, if he just closed his mind and waited.

_No!_

And with the last ounce of what was left in him he flew past the shadows, the cries and desperately searched for her light, as everything else spun into oblivion.

_Diana!_

The moment he was in distance his hand grabbed at anything he could. And though his touch went through her, it was enough to make her feel him.

_Bruce…_

Amidst the chaos, he saw her tears.

_Dia---_

More abrupt and violent than before, he felt his entire body being pulled once again as he struggled to breathe, closing his eyes and mind to everything else except for the knowledge that she was beside him.

Then there were no more cries…but voices, familiar voices…

"J'onn, he's regaining consciousness…" He was sure it was Zatanna's voice.

Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing only a hazy shade of white at first.

"Di---" His throat was so dry that he choked. He felt an oxygen mask being placed on him to regulate his breathing though his eyes were trying desperately to focus despite the commotion in the room.

Then he saw her.

She was still in peaceful slumber as J'onn placed two small patches on her chest that made a buzzing sound, momentarily eliciting a jolt from her sleeping from.

He wanted to tell J'onn not to wake her. She was too tired from the journey, like he was.

She will wake up soon, he knew.

And then, he saw the misty image of Shayera sobbing into John's arms with Wally displaying the same sad countenance.

And Superman was turned away, head bowed in defeat.

Then he heard it.

The steady sound of the machine, telling the awful truth.

_No!_ he cried.

Then there was nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Just recovering from my radiation therapy and (insert sarcasm here…) looking forward to chemotherapy this January (end sarcasm). But before that, I want to wish everyone happy holidays. I just hope when chemo-brain attacks, it will do something to revive the BMWW shipper within.

Live wonderful lives…don't scrimp on smiles…life is very precious.

Chapter Fourteen

_At Last_

He blinked a few times when he awoke and just stared at the softly swaying fabric of the curtain as a soft breeze entered through the partially open window. Trivially, he tried to guess the time but since it seemed a little cloudy outside there was no telling.

And there was no telling either how long he was lying in his bedroom, how long since that night.

Surprisingly, he felt nothing at first…as if his mind was still coping up with all that had transpired, as he looked absentmindedly at the IV attached to his left hand, as he listened to the faint echo of falling raindrops, as a part of him welcomed the scent of the rain kissed earth.

Rain…it was raining when he finally asked her to be with him.

He gingerly felt the wound on his chest thru the gauze as the pain slowly made its presence felt.

_Old_, he felt very old.

And he felt weak.

He was tired of losing the people he loved.

And he wondered just how he would be able to face the world again knowing that the most important person, the one he counted on to be the constant in his life, was now truly gone. Everything was vague now, because she took with her the clarity in his life.

Regret was the first to arrive.

He could live with her anger, her hate. He could even bear the pain if she fell in love with someone else. Just as long as she was real, as long as she was alive.

_Now…_

He was about to give up on everything when there was a knock on the door. Superman needed no invitation as he let himself into the room.

"J'onn told me you have just woken up. So I volunteered to visit."

He wanted to tell J'onn that he wanted to be left alone for the moment but he knew his friend was just concerned. But he really could not summon the will to talk to anyone just yet.

"How are you?"

_How am I?_ He asked himself.

_Frustrated..?_

_Angry..?_

_Regretful..?_

_Grieving..?_

No…he was not feeling any of those things. Mostly he was just tired and emotionally…numb. He knew they would all come later but right now…he was just numb.

"Where is…she now?" His voice was raspy as he finally looked at Superman.

Superman sighed. "Back in Themyscira."

Of course, where else would she be laid to rest?

"I'm…sorry, Clark." Though he really felt the confession, his voice was very detached.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I failed."

Ironically and very confusingly, Superman's face registered a hint of relief.

"Bruce…she's alive."

His heart beat faster at the words. It was a cruel joke if it was not true. But Superman would not lie.

"What?"

"You did not fail, she's alive."

He finally felt the blood inside him rush, the coldness gradually dissipating as the unbelief departed and hope returned.

"She requested me to see you the moment you wake up."

"Where is she?"

"I just told you earlier…where you even listening to me then?"

All he could do was smirk. And it felt good to finally do it after all this time.

"She has to do some…penance for what she did. I told her we'd interfere in her behalf but you know how she is," Superman shrugged. "I told her she could have her job back when she returns."

He knew there was the probability that she might not return at all if her gods would not allow her. But he did not want to think about that for the moment.

"She wanted me to convey her gratitude for what you did," Superman looked at him sincerely. "Thank you, Bruce. Well done."

_She's alive_, he thought once again before attempting a smile. "If ever there is a next time, it's going to be your job."

"Very well," Superman conceded. "See you at the Watchtower soon, old man."

He sighed as bright lights appeared to teleport the other man away. And he knew he was still smiling after a few minutes had passed.

Never mind how long it took.

He was going to wait for her.

Everyday was still a struggle. The world still suffered from numerous disasters, was face to face with evil at any given chance. There was still too much suffering to be ignored. And she had been witness to almost all of these things, with others who shared the same dedication she had fought for justice, for what was right, for salvation.

There was no question about her strength, her courage, her determination.

_But_…she had to sigh as she opened the door.

Thinking of _him_ transformed the warrior into any other ordinary woman…_vulnerable_.

When her gaze fell upon the interior of the room there was a calming sense of familiarity. After all, this place had been her temporary refuge when her spirit roamed free, before she turned into…_someone_ else. Feeling a tug of guilt in her heart, she closed her eyes to the truth of what had happened even if she had no memory of anything after that painful night. She felt so betrayed even if she could not and would not blame him for his actions. And the hurt consumed her too much to the point where her mind wanted to forget everything.

And she was lost for a while, before he found her again. He braved the pits of Tartarus for her.

She was almost gone, but his cry brought her back…

She opened her eyes once more to gaze at the painting on the wall, remembering the briefest of moments when her true self fought free from the darkness at the sound of his voice.

Never had she heard Bruce like that before. His voice was filled with so much desperation.

Walking near where the French doors opened to the balcony, she let the gossamer touch of the wind soothe her senses, the cool evening mist very comforting as it played with her hair, the soft fabric of her dress. But in her mind was the small voice that asked if things would ever be the same between them.

She loved him still, there was no denying that.

But the knowledge that she was capable of evil was still haunting her, even if her gods accepted her plea for forgiveness, as her victims recovered and were serving their own judgments.

_Does he still love me?_

She heard him confess that truth. Those were the words that first started waking her up from the terrible embrace of darkness.

And she believed him.

But eight years after the fact could cast a shadow of doubt, a very imposing shadow.

"Diana?"

His voice seemed to come from a dream, like it did so many times when she watched him take temporary solace in his sleep. When she turned she saw him just standing by the door, still in his coat, trying hard to conceal his ragged and uneven breathing. And in his face was etched the vision of uncertainty.

"Are you real this time?"

Her heart knew his pain and she wanted to cry at the doubtful sound of his voice, she wanted to apologize for ever making him feel this unsure. But the most that she had been longing to do was to finally hold him. And neither time nor death would not be able to prevent her from doing that now as she walked into his arms.

"Yes, I'm real."

As if too overwhelmed by everything, she felt him tense the slightest, with his heart beating fast, before his arms covered her in their warmth. Then she felt him rub the side of his face to her, as if still wanting to prove she was real, that she was flesh and blood.

"J'onn told me…" he whispered in her hair before letting go to study her face. "But I've seen your image too many times that I'm not sure…"

"I'm real this time." She touched his face. There were more lines than she remembered.. "I'm sorry for doing---"

"It's all my fault."

Her heart broke at the sight of regret in his blue eyes.

"I was too selfish…" he confessed. "And I lost you because of that."

"But I'm here now. You found me."

He looked back at her as his arms continued to hold her, his eyes reflecting so much emotion. "I was ready to die, Diana. You have been my anchor for so long that…if I can't have you back…"

"You were…under the spell."

"The spell only made me face what I've been hiding from. And to lose you all over again…" Though she knew he fought against it, a drop of tear slowly fell. "I love you too much…"

"I know." She saw his pain. She had been there when he dealt with the grief, the guilt. "I know, Bruce."

He leaned in once more to feel the comfort of holding her, the feeling that she was finally with him. How she missed being held like this, in his arms, like nothing else mattered…that even if the world was mostly covered in darkness, his love was her hope.

"I'm sorry, Diana."

"I'm sorry too. I did not know I was capable of being---"

"No…" he interrupted. "It's never your fault."

She had to smile. Even in this state, he was still stubborn. "Are we going to start arguing again?"

She felt him heave a sigh of relief.

"I'd welcome it any day."

She felt his hold on her tighten, the clean scent of him filling her with such happiness that fate was able to spare another chance for her. And having him this close once more reminded her that she almost lost him forever.

"Bruce…" This was a new page where they both would start anew. But before that could happen, she wanted to be sure. "I became a monster. Can you still love me, knowing what I am capable of doing?"

"Yes." There was no trace of doubt in his reply. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Then…that's all that matters."

She nodded and took her time in studying his face. The blue orbs of his eyes used to be filled with doubt, distrust, even anger. His lips seldom found a reason to express happiness, most of the time displaying seriousness if not being harsh.

Now his gaze held her gently, his love no longer hidden behind his eyes.

She closed her eyes when she felt him lean closer and held her breath for a moment in anticipation of his touch. There was not a day in those eight years that she did not think of him, and she even dreaded the possibility that when she came back to the outside world he would no longer be there. But when his lips softly met hers, all her qualms disappeared. He was so soft, so warm against her, so loving.

A satisfied smile hovered on her lips when they pulled away gently. Then she remembered. "I…need to tell you something."

His face suddenly registered concern. And she immediately felt guilty for sounding grave.

"I still can't use my powers."

An expression of relief washed over him. "Until when?"

"I have to be a mortal for a decade to…pay for what I have done. I've served about eight," she replied. "Because of good behavior Mother finally let me out of the island."

He appeared to consider. "You need a safe place to stay in the meantime."

"The Watchtow---"

"Is totally not a safe place," he cut her off. "It's practically a floating target."

She was about to suggest something

"Don't even think of the Fortress." He shook his head. "No way."

"May I ask why?"

"You know why."

It was a little malicious on her part but she liked the way he tried to conceal his jealousy. "So the manor is the logical choice then."

"_Only_ the logical choice. Besides, I can't have my wife sleeping in someone---"

"Your wife?"

He grinned. "Technically…we are still married. We were both too busy to work up the papers, remember?"

That had her thinking for a while. She never really thought she would be married so she did not know the first thing about divorce.

He interrupted her confusion by touching the tip of her nose. "But I can propose again if you want. We can be married this time with all of our friends as witnesses." He freed his right hand and started feeling the pockets of his coat. "We have to restrain Shayera though…"

She had to suppress laughter when he produced a ring from his coat. "You've been carrying that with you all along?"

"When Clark told me you were alive…" he confessed. "I bought it as soon as I could."

"And you had to wait for eight years…" she whispered, thinking of the time that passed them by as she looked at the sparkling gem.

"I can wait longer, Diana. After all that has happened…" he let his voice trail. "I've been shown what it was like to live without you and I don't want that. Eight years is a short punishment for what I---"

"Bruce…you saved me. You braved the underworld for me." She remembered his valiant effort to save her, despite of his limitations.

"And I'd do it again if I have to. You make me feel stronger than I really am."

"So stop acting as if everything is your fault."

He kissed her forehead. "I guess I've been used to that."

And she knew better than to change him.

Then he looked at her for a long time again, as if memorizing all the details on her face, being able to reflect the true feelings thru his gaze at last. She knew he was as grateful as she was for this day, this moment, as she smiled at him in return, glorying in the present, thankful for this chance to share life with him once more.

As he smiled her heart did the familiar somersault. After all this time, she could not help but sigh with joy at the sight of his face lighting up with happiness for there were just a few people who were very blessed to see it.

"Diana…will you marry me? Again?"

There were no pretenses anymore. Life was too short, ironically even for an immortal.

And life was not a fairy tale. You just have to live it one day at a time, in good or bad, in light or dark.

And she would always choose to live either with Bruce.

"I will."

_Fin _


End file.
